New Smash Bros Interviews NX
by Ability King KK
Summary: With rumors abound, Link and Samus are back to interview various characters, both old and new, for the potential to possibly appear in the SSB4 port and maybe even SSB5. Hopefully they can make it through this without incident...not likely though.
1. It Begins Again

"No! Absolutely not! There is no way you can make me go through this again!"

Link gave Samus a deadpan look as she went on her tirade. "Samus, it's not so bad."

"Easy for you to say, Link! I do not want to interview people again!" exclaimed the bounty hunter as she glared at the Hylian.

"You don't have a choice, Samus," replied Link with a sigh. "With the rumor of the Nintendo Switch getting a port of SSB4, possibly with new content added, the higher-ups want us to interview possible Smash Fighters. Heck, we might also have to interview Smash Fighters for the possible SSB5."

Samus grimaced at the thought of having to sit behind a desk again and listen to these people give reasons why they're qualified. "Can't someone else do this?"

"Sorry, but it's going to be you and I doing this. So let's go."

The blonde let out a groan as she followed Link into the interview room. She questioned how the higher-ups were willing to forget about her franchise, but not her. Maybe if they did she wouldn't be in this mess to begin with.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Look what's back~**

 **With the rumors of SSB4 getting ported to the Switch, possibly with new content, I couldn't hold back anymore. I was originally going to write a sequel to New Smash Bros. Interviews when SSB5 gets announced, but this feels like an opportune time to do this now.**

 **Anyway, like with the last story I will be taking requests for characters to be interviewed, BUT THAT WILL HAPPEN LATER ON. Right now there're a bunch of characters (characters who have been considered for Smash, Assist Trophies, Mii Costumes) I want to write interviews for first and foremost and once they're done, I will say as such and start taking requests. So until then, I hope you still enjoy the story.**


	2. Balloon Fighter

The first interview that the two Veterans had to do was quite a surprise. The man before them wore a color scheme similar to Mario's, but his shirt was blue and his overalls were red instead. He also wore a blue helmet on his head and two big red balloons were tied to his back.

"So, Balloon Fighter, you want to join Smash?" asked Link.

"You got it! I felt that since my home universe got a stage that I should be at least playable in a future entry," explained the Balloon Fighter. He then gained a somber expression. "Plus, you know, I guess my inclusion would be a good way to honor Satoru Iwata's memory."

At the mention of Iwata, Link and Samus also gained somber looks. Samus was the one who spoke up. "That's right, wasn't your game one of the very first games he worked on?"

Balloon Fighter nodded. "Yeah. He's the one who helped me get my start and I miss him everyday."

"We all do," replied Link. "And I believe the higher-ups won't have a problem with the idea of you becoming a Smash Fighter."

A slight smile made its way onto Balloon Fighter's face. "That's great to hear!"

"…We wish you all the luck," added Samus.

"Thanks, you guys," replied the classic hero with a smile. With that, Balloon Fighter made his way out of the room.

Link then turned towards Samus. "I really do hope he gets in. I honestly feel he deserves it."

"I agree with you one hundred percent."

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Sorry for starting this off with such a downer, but I really do feel that Balloon Fighter should be in Smash Bros. to honor Iwata. I was honestly hoping that maybe he could have been surprise DLC for SSB4, but maybe he'll make into the port or SSB5.**

 **But anyway, Balloon Fighter was originally considered for Melee to represent the NES Era, but the Ice Climbers were ultimately chosen instead.**


	3. Ayumi Tachibana

Link and Samus were confused to see a Japanese schoolgirl stand before them. She wore a standard white and blue schoolgirl outfit and carried a briefcase in her hand. Her long black hair was tied up in a low ponytail.

Samus narrowed her eyes at the girl. "What exactly qualifies you as a Smash Fighter, Ayumi?"

Surprisingly, the girl did not back down. "I might not have strength or abilities like everyone else, but as a detective I have the smarts and I would be able to come up with ways to defeat my opponents!"

Link scratched his head. "I don't know. Then again there have been a few Smash Fighters that have been questionable, so it wouldn't be too farfetched if you became a Smash Fighter."

The bounty hunter turned to him with a deadpan look. "You're serious?"

"She would also bring something new to the series. A lot of people seem to like visual novels and that genre hasn't been represented in Smash Bros. yet," explained the swordsman.

Samus grimaced at Link's logic while Ayumi couldn't help but smirk in victory. It looked like Ayumi was going on to the next phase.

"So does this mean I'm in?" asked the detective girl.

"Not quite yet," replied Link with a smile. "We'll send your application to headquarters first and they'll make the final decision."

Ayumi gave off a grin before giving a bow of thanks. "Arigatou, Link-san! Samus-san!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it," replied Samus with a sigh.

Ayumi then left with a smile, leaving behind Samus who was busy glaring at a smug looking Link.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Ayumi Tachibana comes from the** _ **Detective Club**_ **games that were on the Famicom Disk System. Sakurai had stated that she was indeed considered for Melee but later scrapped since people outside of Japan would be unfamiliar with her. This is ironic since he included Marth and Roy in Melee when** _ **Fire Emblem**_ **was also just as unfamiliar to those outside of Japan at the time…and looked what happened afterwards.**


	4. Takamaru

"It's good to see you again, Takamaru," said Link as Takamaru entered the room.

The samurai nodded his head in greeting. "It is good to see you as well, Link-san."

"So, here for another interview then, pervert?" questioned Samus as she gave Takamaru a smirk. This earned her a quick glare from the samurai.

"That is correct," replied Takamaru as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "While I am honored to have been an Assist Trophy, I feel my services would be more useful as a full fledged Smash Fighter."

"Of course there might be a few problems with that."

Takamaru and Link looked at Samus in question, wondering what she was talking about. Link was the one to ultimately ask the question. "What problems?"

"For one thing, the fandom seems to have this thing against swordsmen…despite the fact that the girls tend to fall for the swordsmen regardless," stated Samus with a grimace. The two swordsmen present blushed slightly as they thought of the fangirls. Samus then suddenly scowled. "The other problem is that where you go, Crazy Tracy is not far behind!"

Takamaru took a step back. "Wh-What exactly is wrong with Tracy-san?"

"I made a promise the last time she was here that I would her hair off her head if I ever saw her again," explained Samus, scowl still on her face. "That promise still stands!"

Takamaru glanced over at Link, who gave off a shrug. "I've learned not to get in her way when she makes an enemy."

"…But Tracy-san is not that bad."

Samus let out a growl while Link scooted away from her before she blew. He then looked back at Takamaru. "Yeah, you were unconscious when the incident went down and trust me, it was not pretty. So Tracy is more or less on Samus' hit list now."

"I…I see. Then I should take my leave and make sure Tracy-san is alright," replied Takamaru as he made his way towards the door.

"Make sure you tell her that I'm coming after her!" exclaimed Samus as the samurai left. "I swear to Miyamoto that I'll kill her."

Link feared for the health spa owner's life. Hopefully Takamaru would be able to protect her.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Another character that was considered for Melee (as well as SSB4), but much like Ayumi he was scrapped because of unfamiliarity. Again, I point out Marth and Roy. Yeah, he later became an Assist Trophy, but he really should have been playable in SSB4.**


	5. Mach Rider

"We got another repeat interview coming in," stated Link as he handed Samus the application.

The blonde read over the sheet of paper before her eye started to twitch in annoyance. She then looked back at Link with a glare.

"Really? We're interviewing him again?"

"I don't see why not. Despite only being in one game, he's still pretty iconic," explained the Hylian.

Samus let out a groan as the door opened and in walked the Mach Rider.

"Did you miss me, little lady?" questioned Mach Rider as he looked at Samus. The blonde just knew he was smirking at her from under his helmet.

"I swear, if I could I would make you a Smash Fighter just so I can put you in traction," growled out Samus with clenched teeth.

"Didn't think of you as the kinky type," replied the futuristic biker with a laugh.

"Do you want me to kill you?" demanded Samus, willing him to die with her glare.

"Heh, with that attitude I bet you could scare off those Quadrunners I'm always dealing with," said Mach Rider. "Care to join me, little lady?"

Samus pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Mach Rider, charging it up in the process. Link of course tried to calm the situation.

"Samus, calm down and put that away!" ordered the Hylian as he glared at her.

"Wow, you really are the kinky type," said Mach Rider with another laugh.

Letting out a feral screech, Samus opened fire. Unfortunately for her, Mach Rider was able to dodge all of the shots.

"Stand still!" yelled Samus as she charged up her weapon again.

"Sorry, but I've got other things to do today. Maybe we can pick this up on the Battlefield at a later date," replied Mach Rider as he turned to leave. "See ya later."

Another screech came from Samus as she slammed her fist on the table. "This is why I didn't want to do this!"

Link could only let out a sigh of frustration, as he knew he would have to try and calm her down again.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **The last character considered for Melee is Mach Rider and he was considered because Sakurai really liked him, so I'm surprised that he hasn't appeared as a Smash Fighter yet.**

 **With Mach Rider done we're halfway through with the characters that have been considered for a Smash Roster. Next will be the characters considered for Brawl and then those for SSB4.**


	6. Dixie Kong

"Next!" called out Samus, still angry from the last interview.

The door soon opened and in walked a familiar primate with a long, blonde ponytail.

"Hello, Dixie," greeted Link with a smile. "Still trying to become a Smash Fighter?"

Dixie gave off a huff. "Darn right I am! I can't believe I got looked over again!"

"Yeah, that was surprising," replied Samus. "I thought for sure that you'd get in."

"Me too! Especially since I made my big comeback in _Tropical Freeze_ ," said Dixie. She then gave off a pout. "And since I didn't get in SSB4, Diddy's been teasing me all because I was so sure of myself."

Samus rolled her eyes at this. "Well that's a boy's mind for you. Seriously though, we can resend your application. There is no way that you can be overlooked this time."

"It is quite strange that your series was severely overlooked this time around," added Link. "Aside from the stage Jungle Hijinxs, there wasn't really anything else."

A groan came from the Kong. "I know. That's another reason I have to get in. My series needs to a new representative on the roster. I'd even be willing to be an Assist Trophy at this point."

"That's quitter talk!" exclaimed Samus, slamming her fist onto the desk.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with being an Assist Trophy," replied Link in a deadpan tone as he gave Samus a side glare.

"Yeah, well I'm not giving up that easily!" declared Dixie with a look of determination. "I won't stop until I am a Smash Fighter!"

"Now that's what I'd like to hear!" stated Samus with a smirk. "Show 'em what you're made of, Dixie!"

The young Kong gave her fellow blonde a grin, happy that people still believed in her. Now she just needed to show Diddy that she had what it took to make it to the big leagues.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **You would think that since Dixie didn't make it into Brawl that she would have made it into SSB4. It was disappointing that the** _ **Donkey Kong**_ **series was more or less ignored in SSB4. Granted it wasn't as bad as the** _ **Yoshi**_ **series, but still.**


	7. Toon Zelda

Link looked on with a blank look as Toon Link stood before him and next to Toon Link was someone he didn't expect to see. It was a young girl about Toon Link's age and she looked almost exactly like Zelda.

"Okay, this is a surprise," replied the older swordsman.

"I tried to convince her otherwise," replied Toon Link with a sigh.

The girl gave Toon Link a narrowed look. "Link, stop acting like I can't fight. If you remember correctly, I did help you take on Ganondorf."

"But Zelda! It would make more sense if you were in your pirate form!"

"I can be both!" hissed Toon Zelda. "If my counterpart is able to transform into Sheik, I can transform into Tetra!"

"Well technically Zelda couldn't transform this go around due to the 3DS version being so inferior," explained Samus. Also pretty much the reason why my Power Armor was a separate fighter from me."

Toon Zelda pouted. "That doesn't seem fair at all. Now I have to choose which form I would have to use!"

"I still think you should fight as Tetra. It's more unique," said Toon Link as he looked at his friend.

"He has a point," added Link. He then grimaced. "Plus it would make things easier for everyone else. You have no idea how confusing it can get when someone calls out "Link" and you have no idea which one they're referring to."

Toon Link nodded with a frown, also hating how confusing things could get around here. At least if Tetra fought as Tetra, no one would get her confused with the older Zelda.

"Then I guess I have no choice. Looks like I'll be fighting as Tetra then," said Toon Zelda with a sigh. The younger swordsman gave off a grin as he watched Toon Zelda become engulfed in light and when the light faded Tetra stood in her place. Upon seeing the grin, Tetra gave him a glare. "Just what are you grinning at?"

"I'm just glad that you're fighting as yourself now!" replied Toon Link with a smile. "I think it suits you better."

Tetra gained a slight blush at Toon Link's words. "Sh-Shut up!"

Toon Link let out a laugh of amusement, which cause Tetra to let out a growl of anger. This of course led to Tetra to take a swipe at Toon Link, who dodge the attack and ran out of the room with Tetra hot on his tail and calling out threats.

Link and Samus sweatdropped at the scene they had just witnessed, wondering if it was a good idea to have Tetra and Toon Link on the same roster.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Another character that was originally found in the data files of Brawl was Toon Zelda and Toon Sheik, the latter of which may have been a reference to Tetra. It would have been interesting to see how those two would have worked in gameplay.**


	8. Geno

"…Don't we already have someone on the roster from this company?" questioned Samus as she looked at the application. "And why is this one even trying again?"

"The acceptance for applicants has widened since last time. Ever since Ryu joined and became the second Capcom representative, we're now accepting applications from anyone from Capcom, Namco, Sega, Square Enix, and apparently Konami for some reason," explained Link, grimacing the mention of the last one.

"So even though Cloud is already on the roster, we're going to interview this guy?" asked Samus, holding up the application in hand.

"Exactly."

Samus let out a sigh. "Fine. Next!"

The door opened and in walked a very familiar doll in a blue cloak, which was glaring daggers at Samus. "So we meet again."

"Really? You're still holding a grudge after what happened last time?" questioned Samus, giving Geno a deadpan look.

"You humiliated me the last time we met. What do you think?" demanded Geno, narrowing his eyes a bit further.

"Can we not do this?" asked Link, pinching the bridge of his nose. He then looked up at Geno. "Are you sure you want to do this, Geno? Truthfully, your chances are pretty low when compared to some of Square's other characters."

"That may be, but that will not stop me from doing what I must do. Becoming a Smash Fighter is the only way I can achieve that at this point in time."

"…Do you still think some great evil is going to join the roster?" inquired Samus with a bored look. "Hate to break it to you, but considering Bowser Jr. and Dark Pit were the only villains to join this time around I doubt your services are really needed."

Geno glared at the bounty hunter once more. "You do not know that for certain!"

"Don't worry, Geno. We'll still send in your application and if there is some great evil, we'll give you a call," stated Link, trying to appease the Star Warrior.

At these words Geno calmed down. "Thank you, Link. At someone here has some integrity."

Samus grit her teeth in anger, as she really wanted to turn Geno into sawdust in that moment.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Geno apparently was considered for Brawl according to Sakurai. Although despite his popularity, Square was a big obstacle.**

 **Anyway, as mentioned in the chapter, when I start taking requests I will be accepting characters from Konami, Sega, Namco, Capcom, and Square Enix despite them already having representation in the series. Ryu's inclusion really changed how third-party characters are handled in SSB.**


	9. Marshal

The sound of music and rhythm flowed through the air, making Link and Samus confused as to where it could be coming from. They soon got their answer when the door opened and a familiar choirboy came in dancing to the beat.

"Hi, Mr. Link! Hi, Miss Samus!" exclaimed Marshal with a grin.

"Good to see you again, Marshal," replied Link with a smile. "So where's Miss Ribbon and Cam?"

"They off helping others, so I'm here on my own!"

"So you're here to try again, huh?" questioned Samus, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Yup! I still want to bring the rhythm to Smash! I could even team up with Donkey Kong!"

"I think that could work. Donkey Kong's Jungle Beat and your natural rhythm would get people on their feet," said Link.

"Just what we need; to turn the battlefield into a dance floor," added Samus with a sigh.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Marshal, tilting his head in confusion. He flinched when Samus glared at him.

"Samus, please refrain from scaring the applicants," said Link in a deadpan tone. He then turned towards Marshal. "Don't worry, Marshal. We'll send in your application."

"Thanks, Mr. Link! Hopefully this time I'll get in," replied Marshal with a smile. "Now let the music play!"

As music started play once again and Marshal danced to it, Link couldn't help but laugh in amusement while Samus groaned in frustration.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **In SSB4, a** _ **Rhythm Heaven**_ **character was going to be on the roster, but was scrapped. The only hint that this is true is that an emblem for the** _ **Rhythm Heaven**_ **series was found in the game data. It's not known who exactly the character was, but more than likely it would have been Marshal since he is the main character. Considering how big the series has gotten over the years, I'm surprised** _ **Rhythm Heaven**_ **didn't get a character in SSB4.**


	10. Chrom

Lucina couldn't help but feel embarrassed as she stood before Link and Samus. As to the cause of why she was embarrassed…

"You need to let Daddy be a Smash Fighter!"

Link and Samus looked at the blue-haired girl with blank looks before looking at Lucina and Chrom, who looked equally embarrassed.

"Cynthia, you need to keep silent," said Lucina, turning towards her sister. "Father is the one getting interviewed here, not you."

Cynthia gave off a pout. "But he was interviewed last time and didn't get in! I want to make sure he gets to fight alongside Grandpa Marth just like you do!"

Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Cynthia, we've been over this already."

"But Daddy!"

"Look, kid, no offense to your dad, but I don't think he has a chance," stated Samus with a serious look.

Cynthia looked at the bounty hunter with wide eyes, while Chrom looked away and Lucina frowned.

"B-But why?!" exclaimed the Pegasus rider. "Why would you say something like that?!"

"Cynthia, you have to remember that Father fights alongside Robin already. If Father were to become a Smash Fighter, Robin would have to come up with a new Final Smash," explained Lucina. It wasn't the real reason, but Lucina didn't have the heart to tell her sister the truth.

"Your sister's right, Cynthia. I might not be a Smash Fighter, but I'm glad to be able to help my best friend when he needs it," added Chrom, giving his youngest a reassuring smile.

"…I guess," said Cynthia, still not sure about this. She then pouted again. "I still think you should have been a Smash Fighter though."

Chrom couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter. He reached over and ruffled her hair, causing her to let out a few giggles. Lucina let out a sigh of relief after seeing her Cynthia accepting their reasoning.

Hopefully she never finds out the truth.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **I'm sure all of you know Chrom was considered for SSB4, but Robin was chosen over him since Robin was much more unique. I honestly don't think Chrom will ever be a Smash Fighter since he'd just be another Marth clone and we all know how much this fandom hates Marth clones.**


	11. Heihachi Mishima

"This might be bad," said Link as he looked at the application in front of him.

Samus leaned over to get a look at it, only to grimace in despair. "Seriously, we're interviewing him of all people?!"

"I don't think we really have a choice," replied Link as he called in the next applicant.

The man who walked in was a tall and very strong looking martial artist with thick eyebrows and a thick moustache. He wore a black gi and his pitch-black hair was styled to almost look like demon horns.

The man gave the two Veterans an evil looking smirk. "I see that my presence is too much for you."

"Why exactly are you here, Heihachi?" questioned Samus, giving the crime lord a narrowed look.

"As a martial artist who has held his own tournaments in the past, I am curious as to how this Smash Tournament of yours stacks against it," explained Heihachi. His smirk soon came back. "And maybe I could expand my organization."

The two Veterans gave him a blank look. Link was the one to speak up. "Are you sure it was a good idea to tell us that?"

"It is not like you could do anything about it," replied Heihachi, crossing his arms. "I am one of the strongest warriors to ever live and thanks to the youth regeneration drugs I've been taken, I am near unbeatable."

"Care to back up that claim, Heihachi Mishima?" questioned a new voice.

Heihachi looked behind him and smirk at the sight of Ryu, who was looking at him with a challenging look. "Ah, Gouken's student. I thought I'd run into you sooner or later. You wish to fight me?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," replied the Tireless Wanderer. "Besides, I can't stand by and let you harm anymore people."

"Heh, what was that you always spout? Talk is cheap? Prove to me that you have what it takes to stop me!" exclaimed the Master of the Iron Fist with a wicked grin.

The two fighters made their way out of the interview room to find a place where they could go all out. With them gone, Samus turned towards Link.

"We really need process these applications better so we don't get incidents like this again."

"…Agreed."

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **The last of the considered characters is Heihachi from the** _ **Tekken**_ **series. He was originally going to be the Namco representative before getting passed over for Pac-Man due to Sakurai unable to figure out how to make his moveset work.**

 **Since this was the last of the characters that have been considered for SSB, I'll be moving on to the Assist Trophies. I won't be doing all of them, for obvious reasons. I just always felt that Little Mac shouldn't have been the only one to get a promotion from Assist Trophy to Smash Fighter.**


	12. Barbara the Bat

The next applicant stood before Link and Samus with a cocky smirk. She wore black bellbottoms and a purple tube-top that did nothing to hide her busty figure. She also had a guitar strapped to her back, signifying her talent in music.

"So you're here to apply as a Smash Fighter, Barbara?" asked Link as he looked at the musician.

"You're really asking that? It should be obvious if I'm here," replied Barbara with a scoff.

"You could be here begging for your job back as an Assist Trophy," said Samus with a smirk of her own. This earned her a glare from Barbara.

"As if I would ever beg! Begging is beneath someone like me!"

"And yet you're here before us asking for a job," stated the bounty hunter, causing a growl to come from the bat girl.

"Samus, please refrain from getting under the applicants' skin," said Link with a sigh.

Samus gave off a scoff. Barbara meanwhile kept growling and glaring at Samus. How dare this lousy bounty hunter insult her like she did!

"You dumb blonde! I dare you to make me a Smash Fighter so I can mop the floor with you and show that I'm better than you!" yelled Barbara as she pointed at Samus.

It was Samus' turn to glare. "What was that…?"

"You heard me! Next time I see you I'm kicking your butt!"

With that, Barbara turned and stomped out of the room leaving behind Link who was trying desperately to keep Samus from jumping over the desk and killing Barbara.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Starting off with the Assist Trophies is Barbara the Bat, who did not return in SSB4 as an Assist Trophy. I feel like Barbara might have a chance given the fact that ever since Brawl Nintendo has been doing more with her. She's had cameos in a few games and her series,** _ **Jam With the Band**_ **, had a new game come out in 2013.**

 **As for Barbara's attitude in this…she is technically supposed to be arrogant in her own games.**


	13. Isaac

Link and Samus looked at the Earth Adept before them in confusion. Isaac currently had his head resting on their desk and had an air of depression about him.

"Um, Isaac? Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Link, worried about his fellow swordsman.

Isaac looked up at the two Veterans with a grimace. "Not unless you can guarantee me getting on the roster soon."

Samus merely rolled her eyes. "Really? You know, a lot of other people didn't get on the roster and they're not acting like this."

"Yeah, but they probably come from series that haven't been forgotten," replied Isaac. "It also doesn't help that I need to earn some money, what with the fact that I've got a kid on the way."

Link and Samus glanced at each other. They had a feeling exactly what Isaac was talking about, considering they have met Matthew before, but they would feign ignorance for now.

"Oh, so you and Mia finally settled down?" questioned Link with a smile.

"…Not exactly," replied Isaac, looking away. "I screwed up bad! We were all celebrating and I must have had one drink too many…long story short I woke in bed with Jenna!"

Upon hearing this, Samus facepalmed before giving the Earth Adept a glare. "You're an idiot, you know that right?"

Isaac could only let out a groan. "I know! I screwed everything up and I don't even know if Mia will ever forgive me!"

"Have you talked to her?" asked Link.

"…The moment I woke up next to Jenna I got out of there, found Mia, and told her," replied Isaac with a sigh. "I just couldn't keep something like that a secret from her. It would have hurt her even more if I did."

"And you think becoming a Smash Fighter will make everything better?" questioned Samus, crossing her arms under her breasts and raising an eyebrow.

"I made a mistake and I need to own up to it. I want to be with Mia, but I'm not going to abandon my child so I need a job," explained Isaac with a serious look.

"I suppose we could send in you application, Isaac. Hopefully the heads at HQ will actually listen for once," stated Link with a nod.

"Thank you, Link. You have no idea how much this means to me," replied the Hero of Vale with a grateful smile.

"Thank him when you actually get the job," said Samus. "Now go find Mia and actually talk to her. She's probably hurting over all of this."

"R-Right!"

With that, Isaac ran out of the room to go and look for his shy Water Adept girlfriend. Once he was gone, Link turned to Samus with a smirk.

"So Samus is able to give relationship advice, huh?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Of all the characters that people wanted, Isaac is definitely up there.** _ **Golden Sun**_ **has so much that it can add to the SSB series, but keeps getting overlooked. It was so sad that Isaac didn't make it in SSB4 in any form, not even as a normal Trophy.**

 **As for Matthew's conception in this, it's a reference to how the people who made the third** _ **Golden Sun**_ **game came up with it and the story while drunk…at least according to Did You Know Gaming.**


	14. Saki Amamiya

"You know, I'm surprised that you didn't get promoted to being a Smash Fighter in the first place, Saki," said Link.

The Ruffian hybrid let out a sigh. "I know. You would think since the only reason I was an Assist Trophy to begin with was because of my popularity in Japan that I would have become a Smash Fighter in the next entry."

"Maybe you have the same problem as Takamaru," suggested Samus.

"How? My game was put out on the Virtual Console and that lead to a sequel! People should know who I am by now!"

"And yet…"

Saki glared at the bounty hunter. "Don't start with me! Bad enough that I still have Airan on my back over this."

"She's still worried that you might lose control?" questioned the swordsman.

"Yes," replied Saki with a groan. "That's another reason why I need to become a Smash Fighter. So I can prove to Airan that I am in control and that there is nothing to worry about."

Samus merely rolled her eyes. "If you haven't been able to prove it to her by now, I don't see it ever happening."

Saki could feel his eye twitch in annoyance. Now he had another reason to become a Smash Fighter and that kick Samus' butt!

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Up next for the Assist Trophies is Saki Amamiya from** _ **Sin & Punishment**_ **. Seriously, for a character that became an Assist Trophy in Brawl because of his popularity you would think he'd become a Smash Fighter in the SSB4.**


	15. Samurai Goroh

There were a lot of loud noises coming from behind the door as Link and Samus wondered what was going on. They soon got their answer when a familiar man slammed open the door and stormed into the room.

Samus let out a sigh before she gave the man a narrowed look. "What do you want, Goroh?"

"You know exactly what I want!" declared the F-Zero racer as he glared back at the bounty hunter. "I'm tired of getting ignored in favor of Falcon and I want my chance to take him down once and for all!" 

"You're already an Assist Trophy. Isn't that enough?" questioned Samus with a smirk.

Goroh grit his teeth in anger. "No! If I want to take down Falcon it's going to be a Smash Fighter! Besides, Falcon's not the only F-Zero racer out there!"

"He does have a point, Samus. We could always have more _F-Zero_ representatives on the roster," added Link as he turned to his fellow Veteran.

The blonde merely crossed her arms. "What could he do though? As an Assist Trophy all he does is run back and forth swinging his katana. Can he even do anything else?"

Now Goroh was steamed. "Of course I can! How dare you look down on me as if I was some sort of nobody! I'll show both you and Falcon that I'm not someone to be trifled with!"

Goroh then stomped out of the room, muttering profanities about bounty hunters and how he hated them so much. Once he was gone, Link turned to Samus with a frown.

"I know that Goroh doesn't have the most likable personality, but was it really necessary to talk down to him like that?"

"Hey, when he can show that he can actually do more than just swing his sword around, then I'll give him a chance," replied Samus.

Link could sigh at his friend's attitude.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **I honestly do want a new** _ **F-Zero**_ **character to be playable and I feel Goroh should be the one to fill that spot by getting promoted from Assist Trophy status. He has more character than Black Shadow does.**


	16. Ashley

"Why did I not become a Smash Fighter?"

Samus grimaced at the little witch who was glaring at her. "Look, Ashley, I don't know why you didn't make it on the roster."

"You said if I defeated Wario that you would put in a good word for me."

"And I did put in a good word for you. Apparently HQ thought you were better suited as an Assist Trophy. I was honestly rooting for you as well," replied the blonde.

"…This is unacceptable. I will have to deal with this myself," replied Ashley as she brought out her wand.

"Now hold on, Ashley," responded Link, halting the little girl's actions. "I'm sure you'll become a Smash Fighter at some point; whether it's in the port or in SSB5. You've actually become a pretty popular character amongst the fans, possibly the most popular one from your series."

"…I'm popular?"

"Ashley, Nintendo's been pushing you more in recent years because of your popularity," replied Samus with a raised eyebrow.

A slight blush came to Ashley's cheeks as she took in what they were saying. For the longest time she had wanted friends and now everybody liked her. This was a dream come true for the little witch.

"…Do you really think I can be a Smash Fighter one day?"

"I would think so," said Link. "You have more of a chance than anyone else."

Ashley smiled softly at this. Maybe she could wait a little longer until her chance came.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Ashley is one of those characters who more than deserve to be a Smash Fighter. She has become so popular amongst the fans compared to the rest of the** _ **WarioWare**_ **cast; it's heartbreaking that she became a mere Assist Trophy. Plus if you take into consideration the things Nintendo has done with her since then (Ashley themes for the 3DS, Ashley exclusive badge sets from the Badge Arcade, etc.) she really needs to be a Smash Fighter.**


	17. Dillon

"So you're here to try and become a Smash Fighter again, Dillon?" asked Link as he looked at the armadillo.

Dillon gave off a nod as his arms were crossed over his chest.

"…Not much of a talker, are you?" questioned Samus in a deadpan tone.

The sheriff merely looked at Samus with a raised eyebrow, causing Samus to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Link had to hold back a chuckle before turning back to Dillon. "I honestly think you'd be a great addition to the roster, Dillon. You represent a few genres that haven't been properly represented in Smash yet."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Link is right," added Samus with a sigh.

A smirk of satisfaction appeared on Dillon's face. He could only imagine Russ and the others' reactions at hearing he might have another chance at becoming a Smash Fighter.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **I know this is very short, but you can only do so much with a character that can't talk. It's not like with say Link or Red, who have spoken in other media like animé or manga. Dillon has never spoken at all. Regardless, I still believe Dillon should have been a Smash Fighter.**


	18. Ghirahim

A haughty laugh could be heard, making Link grimace in dissatisfaction. He had really hoped that this person would not come back to apply as a Smash Fighter, but his hopes and dreams were dashed when Ghirahim of all people walked into the room.

"Well if it isn't the Goblin King spawn," said Samus with a smirk.

"Silence, human!" hissed Ghirahim as he glared at the bounty hunter. "I am an all powerful demon lord and I will be treated as such."

"We'd have to respect you first."

Link really wished Samus would shut up right now. It was bad enough that Ghirahim was there, but to deal with an angry Ghirahim was just unbearable.

"You wretched wench! How dare you speak to me in such a way!" exclaimed Ghirahim, looking ready to kill Samus with his blade.

"Ghirahim, are you serious in wanting to be a Smash Fighter?" questioned Link with a frustrated sigh.

"Why else would I be here, fool?!"

"Then calm down and actually act like it!"

Ghirahim frowned at Link's outburst. He'd kill the Hylian for talking like that to him, but he actually made sense at the moment. "Very well then. I shall hold off on killing you two. I will just wait until I get my chance as a Smash Fighter."

"What if you have to fight Ganondorf first?" questioned the bounty hunter.

"…"

The two Veterans started to wonder just how far Ghirahim's devotion to the Dark King went if he was not willing to fight against him.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Of all of the Assist Trophies, Ghirahim is probably up there for most wanted Smash Fighter by the fans. If his popularity stays high, maybe there's a chance he'll get promoted in a future entry.**


	19. Magnus

The door slammed open and in walked Magnus, holding Pit in a headlock much to Link and Samus' shock.

"…Magnus? Any reason you have Pit like that?" asked Link as he glanced at the struggling angel child.

"I need Angel Face here to put in a good word for me to become a Smash Fighter," replied the Herculean man with a scoff.

"How's he supposed to do that if he's dead?" questioned Samus with a raised eyebrow.

Magnus looked down to see that Pit's face was turning blue. He released the boy from his grip and Pit then took in gasps of air to try and get his lungs working again.

"Magnus! Why would you do that?!' whined Pit with a pout as he looked up at the man.

The man merely rolled his eyes. "Stop your whining, brat. I thought you were supposed to be captain of Palutena's royal guard? Captains don't whine!"

Pit continued to pout while Samus let out a frustrated sigh.

"Would you two knock it off?!" hissed Samus as she glared at Magnus and Pit. "Seriously, how the hell haven't you two killed each other yet?"

"Because I'm just that good of a fighter!" exclaimed Pit with a grin. This of course earned him a bop on the head from Magnus. "Ow!"

"Hate to break it to you, Angel Face, but in a real fight you'd never be able to beat me," replied Magnus with a smirk.

"I could too!"

"How you going to prove it then?"

Pit thought about it before turning to the two Veterans with a determined look. "Make Magnus a Smash Fighter!"

Link and Samus gave the child blank looks. "What?"

"Make Magnus a Smash Fighter so he and I can settle this like men!"

"…Go see what Palutena says about this first before we give you an answer," replied Samus. Doing as the bounty hunter suggested, Pit made his way out of the room to find Palutena. Once he was gone, Samus glared at Magnus. "Really? You're going to trick him like that? You know how gullible he can be!"

"If it means I get to be a Smash Fighter, I'm all for it," replied the warrior, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We would think you'd ease up on Pit, considering from what we've heard from Palutena that you're his uncle," added Link.

"There's no proof to that!" came the quick reply.

Link and Samus gave Magnus a deadpan look, while the man in question averted his gaze. Maybe bring Palutena into this will be necessary.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Magnus is one of those characters that would have been so much better than Dark Pit to represent** _ **Uprising**_ **. Instead he became an Assist Trophy. Sakurai!**

 **As for Magnus being Pit's uncle, it's like this. Palutena (Pit's mom) is based off of Athena, Magnus is based off of Heracles, and both Athena and Heracles are children of Zeus. If one were to apply actual Greek mythology to the KI series, that would technically make Palutena and Magnus half-siblings…which would also mean that Pyrrhon is Magnus' half-brother as well since Pyrrhon is based off of Apollo, another of Zeus' children.**


	20. Phosphora

Not soon after Magnus' interview did another resident of Angel Land appear. The lighting nymph floated before Link and Samus with a smirk and much like Magnus before her she had a struggling Pit in her grasp. She must have passed by him when he was on his way to find Palutena.

"Okay, seriously, what's with you people and torturing Pit like this?" demanded Samus.

"I'm not torturing him," replied Phosphora with a grin. She then held a now blushing Pit in a soft hug. "It's just fun watching him react like this."

"You know, I'm sure both Palutena and Viridi won't be happy with you doing this to him," said Link.

Phosphora then pouted as she let go of Pit. "You really know how to spoil someone's fun, you know that right?"

Samus turned towards Pit. "Go find Palutena and stay with her before someone else kidnaps you."

Not needing to be told twice, Pit ran out of the room to find the green-haired goddess.

"Eh, I'm not that much into mama's boys anyway," stated Phosphora, putting a hand on her hip.

"Let me guess, you prefer someone a little more darker and rebellious, right?" questioned Samus in a deadpan tone.

Phosphora let out an unladylike snort of laughter. "As if! The day I fall for some emo punk is the day Arlon stops acting like a gentleman."

Link looked back and forth between the two blonde women before garnering their attention. "As great as this conversation must be, can we get on with this interview?"

"Certainly!" chirped the nymph with a smile. "Anyway, I want to be a Smash Fighter! Being an Assist Trophy is great and all, but I seriously think I can do so much better as a Smash Fighter."

"A lot of the others also feel that way, Phosphora. Any other reasons you should be a Smash Fighter?" asked Link.

"I can use electric-based attacks and I'm not a Pokémon."

"…We could use more electric-based fighters that aren't Pokémon," said Samus as she turned to Link.

"…I don't think that's enough of a reason to qualify someone," replied Link with a grimace.

Phosphora pouted once more. "Why can't it be? I can fight with lightning just as well as any Pokémon!"

"Ah don't throw a fit, Phosphora. We'll send in your application," said Samus, waving the teenager off.

A beaming smile appeared on Phosphora's face. She gave off a word of thanks before she flew out of the room to tell Viridi and Arlon.

Link then turned to Samus. "You know she's going to be upset if she doesn't get in, right?"

The bounty hunter merely gave off a shrug. "Not really my problem. If she doesn't get in the port, then there's always SSB5."

"But will Phosphora have the patience to wait?"

For that, Samus had no answer.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Another KI character who should have been playable over Dark Pit but became an Assist Trophy instead.**


	21. Prince Sablé

A familiar prince stood before Link and Samus with a look of determination upon his face.

"Back again to try and become a Smash Fighter, Prince Sablé?" questioned Samus with a bored tone.

"Yes! I am trying to understand why I did not become a Smash fighter the first time around. I gave those in charge a lot of money, but that didn't seem to work!" exclaimed the young prince, looking very confused.

The two Veterans gave the boy blank looks before Samus facepalmed. "Oh for the love of…"

"Uh, Prince, I don't think bribing them was such a good idea," said Link with a sigh.

"Huh? How come?"

"Because only an idiot would think to bribe someone!" yelled Samus as she glared at the boy.

Prince Sablé merely pouted.

"I feel like we had this conversation the last time you were here," stated Link.

"Which makes me wonder why you still haven't learned that money can't fix everything," added the bounty hunter.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Money can solve all problems!" exclaimed Prince Sablé with a smile.

Samus could feel herself on the verge of a killing spree. "Just go and we'll send in your application."

"Okay!"

With the prince running out of the room with renewed hope, Samus turned to Link with a scowl.

"I've said it last time and it still stands; if he ever gets in, he's your responsibility!"

The Hylian started to wonder if this was a mistake.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **And with Prince Sablé we are done with the Assist Trophies that should become Smash Fighters! Next interview will be the start of the characters that had Mii Fighter costumes based off of them and then after that I will start taking requests, so please wait just a little bit longer if you've got requests ready.**


	22. Dunban

A knock at the door signified the next applicant's arrival. The man who entered was dressed in somewhat refined clothing and his right arm hung limply at his side.

"You look surprised to see me here," replied the man with a smirk as he took in Link and Samus' surprised looks.

"We just figured that if we were ever going to interview any of Shulk's teammates we'd be interviewing Reyn first, given his personality," explained Link.

Dunban let out a laugh. "Yes, it would probably make more sense if Reyn were the one to be here, but I figured I'd get my chance before the others do."

"So what makes you want to apply to be a Smash Fighter?" asked Samus.

"I'm still a soldier, despite my disability. Battle is in my blood and I have seen the opponents that Shulk has fought as a Smash Fighter. I want to go up against these opponents myself and test my skills," explained Dunban.

"Makes sense…but aren't you a part of Shulk's Final Smash?" questioned Link.

Another laugh came from the one-armed soldier. "Yes, but since Shulk's Final Smash is the Chain Attack, technically anyone can be part of it. Reyn, Fiora, Sharla, or Melia could easily take my place if I were to become a Smash Fighter."

"He makes another good point," said Samus. "Plus, there's a good chance of the next game getting another _Xenoblade_ representative."

"Very true. Okay then, Dunban! We'll send in your application," stated Link with a smile.

"You have my humblest of thanks," replied Dunban with a smirk. He then went into thought. "I should probably tell Fiora about this. Knowing her, she'll become worried over my possible inclusion, so it'd be best to get it out of the way sooner rather than later."

With another word of thanks, Dunban left to find his sister.

"You think Fiora will be okay with this?" asked Samus, glancing at Link.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because Fiora tends to hang out with Zelda and Caeda so often that you should have a good understanding to what type of person she is."

"…She's a lot like Zelda in the fact that she worries about and cares for those close to her. Something tells me it might take a while for Dunban to convince her that there's nothing to worry about."

Samus could only smirk. It sounded like that even the mighty Dunban was no match against his little sister.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **First up for the Mii Fighter costume characters is Dunban. I would honestly love to see another** _ **Xenoblade**_ **character become a Smash Fighter. Whether from** _ **Xenoblade Chronicles**_ **or** _ **Xenoblade Chronicles X**_ **, it doesn't matter, as long as we get another one.**


	23. Inkling

"So who is next to be interviewed?" asked Link.

Samus looked at the list of applicants. "Looks like it'll be someone we've interviewed before."

The two didn't have to wait long for the next applicant to come as the Inkling came into the room, her orange tentacles slick with ink.

"Bet you didn't think you'd see me again, huh?" asked Inkling, giving off a fanged grin.

"No, we had a feeling you'd be back," replied Samus. "Considering how well your game sold and the fact that it's getting a sequel on the Switch."

"Darn right it is! Us squid kids have become pretty popular, so what better way to capitalize on that than to apply as a Smash Fighter again?"

"I'd actually be surprised if you didn't become a Smash Fighter at some point now," said Link. "It would be a severe missed opportunity to exclude you."

"Glad you see things my way!" exclaimed the girl squid. "Maybe if I become a Smash Fighter, we can have Callie and Marie hold a concert to celebrate!"

"I doubt they would hold a concert just for that. They have better things to do," said a male voice.

Everyone turned towards the door to find another Inkling, but this one was a boy with blue tentacles.

The girl Inkling narrowed her eyes as the boy walked in. "What are you doing here, Splatter?"

"You're not the only one who wants to be a Smash Fighter, Shiro. In fact, I could probably be a better Smash Fighter than you could," replied the male Inkling with a smirk.

Shiro gave her friend a narrowed look. "What…?"

"You heard me."

"If I recall, you could never defeat me in a Turf War, so what makes you think you could be a netter Smash Fighter than me?!" demanded Shiro as she glared at Splatter.

Splatter glared right back at her and before the two Inklings could do anything, Link stepped in.

"Why don't you both become Smash Fighters?"

The two Inklings turned to the swordsman with questioning looks. "Huh?"

"Seeing as how you both want to be Smash Fighters, why not do something similar to the Villager and both of you can be Smash Fighter," explained Link.

"…That could work. Who is going to be the alternate, though?" asked Splatter with a thoughtful look.

"It's going to be you," replied Shiro.

"Me?! Why me?!"

"Because I'm technically the main mascot of our game, so I get to be the default."

"But that's not fair!"

"Take it or leave it."

Splatter could only let out a groan of irritation at having to deal with Shiro. Why did he have to be the alt?!

As a satisfied Shiro walked out of the room and a depressed Splatter in tow, Link and Samus, briefly wondered if they should prepare for any future problems concerning those two.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 _ **Splatoon**_ **has to get some proper representation in SSB. There really should have been DLC stage for it in SSB4, but I guess Past Stages were so much more important.**

 **Anyway, anyone who has read my** _ **Splatoon**_ **one-shot "Goggles" might recognize Shiro and Splatter. Those are the names that came with the original** _ **Splatoon**_ **Amiibos that I bought pre-owned and they just stuck.**


	24. Akira Yuki

Link and Samus were confused by the appearance of the next applicant. They weren't even sure if he qualified to be a Smash Fighter, but here he was for an interview. Standing next to him was a young woman of the same nationality as the man

"So…what exactly is your reason to wanting to become a Smash Fighter, Akira?" questioned Link.

Akira Yuki, a Bajiquan fighter and winner of the second World Fighting Tournament, clenched his fist in determination. "I wish to seek stronger fighters so I can find flaws in my own skills. This way I can correct those flaws and obtain true mastery."

"…Almost sounds like Ryu," replied Samus with a sigh.

"Ryu is another reason I wish to become a Smash Fighter," stated Akira. "Of all the fighters in the world, he is the one I wish to fight the most. I feel he could help me obtain the perfection I seek."

The woman next to him let out a sigh. "Akira, I keep telling you, there is no such thing as perfection."

"But Pai…"

"While that is an admirable goal, Akira, are you even qualified to be a Smash Fighter?" asked the Hylian before an argument broke out. "As far as I know, none of the games in your series have been on a Nintendo console."

Akira rubbed the back of his head. "The main games may not have been on a Nintendo console, but _Virtua Quest_ is considered part of the series and was released on the Gamecube."

"It's unfortunately not that well known," added Pai.

"Must have been known enough if it warranted a Mii Fighter costume of both Akira and Jacky," replied Samus, crossing her arms under her breasts. "If it weren't for that game, your series probably wouldn't have gotten anything in SSB4."

"Either way, I wish to become a Smash Fighter! If I must, I will prove my worth and fight whoever you send to test me!"

Pai could only pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Akira, for the love of everything good in the world, settle down!"

The hot-blooded man frowned at his friend's words. Was it so bad that he wanted to become a Smash Fighter?

"Look, Akira, considering what your series has done for fighting games as a whole, I would think that alone would be enough reason to send in your application," explained Link. "Fighting games wouldn't even be where they are today if it weren't for you."

A swelling of pride built up in Akira's chest.

"Just don't let that go to your head," added Pai as she reached up and poke the side of Akira's head.

And Akira's happiness was gone.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Between** _ **Street Fighter**_ **,** _ **Tekken**_ **, and** _ **Virtua Fighter**_ **, I know the least about Sega's fighting series. I had to use a wiki to try and get Akira's and Pai's characters down.**

 **Of all the Mii Fighter costumes we got, I've only questioned the Akira and Jacky costumes considering there was never really an actual VF game on a Nintendo console. As mentioned in the chapter,** _ **Virtua Quest**_ **is the only VF game to appear on a Nintendo and it is so far off from what the VF series is.**


	25. King K Rool

"I demand answers!"

Link and Samus glanced at each other as they heard the bellow that echoed through the building. The small tremors that shuddered the area became louder as they got closer. As to who was making so much commotion, the answer came in the form of a certain crocodile king that burst through the door.

"And here we go," muttered Samus.

A bloodshot glare was directed at the two Veterans. "You two hairless apes better explain why I have been snubbed as a Smash Fighter!"

"If we knew the exact reason why you didn't become a Smash Fighter, we'd tell you, K. Rool," replied Link, not the least bit afraid of the large reptile.

"It could be your attitude," added Samus with a smirk.

"Watch what you say, human. I could crush you easily," growled out K. Rool. "Now I demand answers! I am one of the most vilest villains around and yet I have still not gotten the recognition that I deserve!"

Samus merely rolled her eyes at K. Roll's tantrum. "Well maybe if you were in more games you would get more recognition."

Another growl came from K. Rool. "To think I've been replaced by Tikis and Vikings. This is an insult to the Kremlings!"

"There is always next time. You can't be ignored forever," stated Link, trying to make the Kremling King feel better.

"I better not be! Not only will I be the to defeat those wretched Kongs, but I will not let that Bowser constantly one-up me! I'll show them all!"

Not even waiting for a response, K. Rool turned and made his way out of the room to concoct a new scheme to destroy his enemies.

Samus then turned to Link. "You think it's a good idea for him to be a Smash Fighter?"

"He is one of the more popular characters. If I remember correctly, I believe only Bayonetta was able to beat him in the Smash Ballot. Don't quote me on that though."

The bounty hunter, upon hearing this, gained a little more respect for K. Rool.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Seriously, why hasn't K. Rool become a Smash Fighter yet? It can't be because he was originally created by Rare, 'cause if that was the case we shouldn't have Diddy on the roster. Anyway, hopefully K. Rool becomes a Smash Fighter in the future. He more than deserves it at this point.**


	26. Flying Man

"This must bring back a lot of memories for you, huh, Samus?" asked Link with a smirk.

Samus gave him a glare before turning back to the next applicant, which just happened to be a humanoid bird. The creature was slightly muscular and was covered in yellow and red feathers, had a red beak, and wore red pants.

"…So tell me, Flying Man, why are you here? I thought you couldn't leave Magicant?" questioned Samus.

"I, as well as my brothers, am courage personified. As long as there is a strong source of courage, we can appear!" declared the Flaying Man.

Samus glanced over at Link to see that smirk of his still plastered on his face. Oh how she wanted to smack it right off his face.

"So you wish to be a Smash Fighter, then?" questioned Link.

"Correct! Normally my kin would help others who need it and we do have a problem with helping others, but we wish to fight in the same way as everyone else does. It was quite fun taking part in an actual Smash Battle," explained the birdman.

"It still would feel weird seeing you anywhere but Magicant."

"But Samus, I would think you'd want to fight alongside a bird person. You know, for old time's sake."

"Shut the hell up, Link!" exclaimed Samus, red in the face with anger.

"…Am I missing something?" asked the Flying Man, tilting his head in confusion.

"Just Samus' upbringing," replied Link, causing Samus to grit her teeth. "Anyway, we'll send in your application to HQ for the next step."

"Many thanks! I shall inform my brothers of this!"

The happy avian left to find his kin and once the Flying Man was gone; Samus grabbed hold of Link by his shirt and brought him close.

"I swear I'm going to kill you, so make sure you sleep with one eye open," hissed the bounty hunter as she glared hard at the swordsman.

For once in his life, Link felt a tiny shred of fear.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **I feel like the Flying Man has the least likely chance compared to other Mii Fighter costume characters, but he would be able to give us something different from the** _ **EarthBound**_ **series instead of another PK user.**

 **Poor Samus, missing her bird family and whatnot.**


	27. Lloyd Irving

"Is this really necessary?" asked a pink-wearing man as he stood facing the corner.

"Not unless you want to face paralysis again, Zelos," replied Samus as she had her stun gun ready.

"Shutting up."

"Seriously, I need one of those weapons," said the kunoichi of the group.

The twin swordsman let out a laugh. "I don't know, Sheena. It doesn't really suit you."

Sheena gave Lloyd a pout. "I don't care as long as it keeps the pervert in line."

"Why must you be so mean to me, my voluptuous hunny?"

"Probably because you're an idiot," replied a young child before Sheena could go off.

"Shut up, brat!"

Genis let out a laugh while his sister let out a sigh.

"I really wish you two would stop fighting all of the time," said Raine as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Lloyd then turned towards Link and Samus. "Sorry about all this. I didn't think reapplying to be a Smash Fighter would be like this.

Link merely shook his head. "I wouldn't worry about it, Lloyd."

"Yeah, we're used to this kind of stuff around here," added Samus, her weapon still aimed towards Zelos.

It was then that the younger blonde in the room decided to speak up. "Lloyd, why do you want to be a Smash Fighter?"

"What do you mean, Collette?" asked Lloyd as he turned to her.

The young Chosen started to fidget. "It's just that you'll be doing nothing but fighting and fighting is wrong!"

"I won't just be fighting though, Collette!" replied Lloyd with a grin. "I'll get to hang out with other heroes from other worlds! Plus, when I do get to fight I'll get to help take down the villains that try to harm others!"

"Couldn't you just talk them out of it?"

Samus and Sheena could only facepalm as they listened to the girl, while Link looked confused and the half-elf siblings let out sighs.

"It doesn't work that way, little girl," said Samus, giving Collette a narrowed look. "There are some people in this universe that can't be reasoned with and have to be dealt with accordingly…even if they keep coming back from the dead."

Link rolled his eyes as Samus shuddered in fear as thoughts of a certain space dragon floated around her head. He then looked at Lloyd. "Don't worry, Lloyd. I'm sure you'll have a better chance this time around."

Lloyd gave off a happy grin. "Great! Can Sheena still be an Assist Trophy if I get in?"

The summoner gave off a slight blush at the question. "You still want me to fight by your side, Lloyd?"

"Of course! Who else could I rely on in this sort of situation?" questioned the boy as he gave the girl a smile.

Sheena's blush became deeper, much to the amusement of the others (although Collette was a little confused by this).

"I think this could be arranged," replied Link with a smirk.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **I wanted Lloyd to be playable so much, damn it. Of Namco's cast of characters, Lloyd is the best choice after Pac-Man. Hell, there was a Mii Fighter costume based on Lloyd, so he must hold some sort of importance to Namco.**

 **Side note, I do not like Collette. She is way too innocent, naïve, and trusting and doesn't seem to understand that there are people that are just pure evil. I also remember someone saying that she is also much like a puppy, in the fact that she would follow Lloyd into any situation regardless, whereas Sheena would make Lloyd stop and think of the situation before taking action. Given their personalities, I can see this to be true.**


	28. Viridi

Pit had a worried look on his face as a pouting Viridi stood next him. The two children stood before Link and Samus as the young nature goddess was once again trying to apply as a Smash Fighter.

"Are you going to try and start trouble like you did last time?" questioned Samus as she looked at the young girl.

"I did not start any trouble! I just want to be a Smash Fighter so I can get back at you humans for harming nature!" exclaimed Viridi as she glared at the bounty hunter.

"But Viridi, Samus and Link haven't done anything to nature," said Pit. "In fact, Link lives in a forest! Nature is his home!"

Link grimaced whereas Samus has an amused smirk. The Hylian didn't live in the forest, per say. He might live in a tree house, but he technically lived in Ordon Village, thank you very much.

"It doesn't change the fact that humans need to be punished," muttered Viridi.

"Viridi, are you causing more trouble for Link and Samus again?" asked a voice that made both of the children tense up.

"Lady Palutena!" exclaimed Pit as the green-haired goddess appeared.

"No! Not again! This is my interview, so go away!" yelled Viridi as she glared at Palutena.

Palutena merely gave off a smile. "Now, now. There's no need to be like that, Viridi. I just want to make sure your interview doesn't end up like your last one."

"You sure that's even possible, Palutena?" questioned Samus in a deadpan tone.

"Mm, maybe. At least Pit was here to prevent any mishaps. Right, Pit?" asked Palutena, glancing at her little angel with a mischievous look.

"O-Of course, Lady Palutena!"

"I was not going to cause trouble!" exclaimed Viridi with a pout. "I just want to be a Smash Fighter!"

"And I'm sure you will be," stated Palutena. She then went into a thinking pose. "If I remember correctly from the last time, you were actually the most popular of the interviewed candidates. We even gave you a trophy for it."

"And a hug from Pit, if I recall," added Samus with a smirk.

The chibi goddess blushed up a storm at remembering the hug she received from Pit that day. She also remembered that she never did get back at Phosphora for taking that picture. She glanced over at Pit to see him looked confused.

"Is something wrong, Viridi? How come you're all red?" asked the angel boy.

"She's just remembering the hug you gave her, Pit. I think she wants another one," answered the Goddess of Light with a grin.

Viridi tossed her a nasty glare, but her look became one of surprise as she let out an "eep" when Pit put his arms around her in an embrace.

"Don't worry, Viridi! If you ever need more hugs, just give me a call!" exclaimed Pit with a smile.

Viridi's face became an even deeper shade of red at Pit's words. As much as she liked being in Pit's arms, she could deal without the audience.

"So I'm guessing we'll still be sending in Viridi's application then?" asked Link.

"I don't see why not. It might do her some good to be around others for a change," replied Palutena with a smile. She then turned to the children. "Okay you two, time to go. You can continue your little hug-fest once we get back to the temple."

"Right!" chirped Pit. "Come on, Viridi!"

"D-Don't rush me, Pit!"

Palutena couldn't help but giggle as she followed the two out the door. Once alone, Samus turned to Link.

"So what's it like living in a forest?" asked the bounty hunter with a smirk.

Link could only groan in exasperation.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **More chibi goodness with a chibi goddess as Viridi comes back for an interview. If you remember from the previous Interview fic, Viridi was the most popular character amongst the fans. Will she keep that title or will someone else reign supreme? Also, more Piridi!**


	29. Felyne

"Are we almost done?" asked Samus with a frown as she rested her head in her arms.

"We've got two more interviews before we're done for the day," replied Link as he sorted through the applications.

Samus let out a groan of despair. She just wanted to get out of this. Hopefully she could get through these last two interviews.

The door opened and the next applicant walked in. Much to the Veterans' surprise it was a cat with light colored fur and was wearing armor that looked like a red dragon.

"…What?" questioned Samus, looking at the cat with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi! I'm a Felyne! Nya!" declared the creature with a smile.

Link and Samus glanced at each other before looking back at the Felyne. Link decided to speak up. "So you're the next applicant? Where exactly are you from?"

"I'm from the Hunter's Guild, nya. I help Hunters on their quests to hunt down monsters!"

"Monsters? What are you talking about?" questioned the bounty hunter.

"You know, monsters! We're talking about Trenya, Tigrex, Rathalos, and Velociprey!" explained the Felyne. "All of them can get pretty nasty, nya."

Link then went into thought. "I think I remember Snake mentioning something about those creatures."

Samus let out a scoff. "I doubt they're as bad as you let on. I could probably take them on no problem."

Link gave her a deadpan look. "Trust me, Samus. Ridley and Kraid are cakewalks compared to some of the monsters the Hunter's Guild has gone up against."

"The swordsman is right! Nothing is more dangerous than a Rathalos!" exclaimed the Felyne, his fur standing on end as he thought of the vicious wyverns.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "In case either of you have forgotten, I'm a bounty hunter with high-tech, futuristic weapons. This Rathalos would not stand a chance against me!"

"Nya, you could really take down a Rathalos on your own?" asked the Felyne, his eyes shining in wonderment.

"Of course I could!"

Link watched on as Samus boasted about her exploits to the Felyne. He silently wondered if he should say something before her ego got the best of her.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **I know the Mii Fighter costumes based on** _ **Monster Hunter**_ **are of the human player characters, but let's be honest; if MH were to get representation in SSB in the form of a Smash Fighter, it'll most likely be a Felyne. They represent the MH series much better than the humans do and have been around since the beginning.**

 _ **Monster Hunter**_ **is one of those series I wanted to get into, but never really could. I have two MH games for the PSP, but could never get far in them. Either I had no idea what I was supposed to do or the difficulty just spiked up, but I could never get passed the first two or three missions.**


	30. Gil

"This should be the last one, right? Who is it?" asked Samus, starting to get anxious.

"Settle down, Samus. Remember, we still have to do interviews tomorrow."

The bounty hunter pouted at the swordsman's words. She just wanted to go home and not deal with this!

The final applicant of the day soon walked into the room. It was a knight wearing gold armor and his helmet had blue horns coming out of the sides.

"Greetings! My name is Gil and I am here to challenge any and all warriors!"

"In other words you want to become Smash Fighter," replied Samus with a frown.

"That too!"

"So where exactly are you from, Gil?" asked Link.

"I come from a mythical world that holds a large tower known as the Tower of Druaga. Druaga was an evil demon that had held the priestess Ki prisoner, but I was able to defeat him and save Ki," explained Gil.

"Seems like you'd be able to hold your own in battle if you could take on a demon," replied Samus.

"I could probably take on anything," stated Gil. "There was this one time when I had teamed up with people from other worlds to fight various villains from said worlds. We had to stop this one woman by the name of Saya from trying to destroy the dimensions."

"That definitely sounds familiar," stated Link. "Ryu and Chun-li has made mention of something like that happening quite a few times."

"Didn't Chrom, Lucina, and Fiora recently have to deal with Saya?" questioned Samus.

"Yes. Man, this Saya woman gets around," replied the Hylian with a sigh.

"Indeed she does. Worse than the Succubus that was in the Tower of Druaga," stated Gil. "Seeing as how there are others here who have fought against both Druaga and Saya, I wish to join as a Smash Fighter just in case those two wish to rise again."

"Well it is up to HQ for the final decision, but we can still send in your application," said Link as he placed Gil's application in the outgoing pile.

"That is very much appreciated," said Gil with a smile. "I should tell Ki about this. She'll be so happy to hear about it."

Gil soon took his leave to find his wife and tell her the news. When he was gone, Samus let out a sigh of relief.

"Time to clock out!"

"Remember, Samus, we still have more interviews to come," said Link with a sigh.

"Don't ruin this for me!" exclaimed Samus as she left the room.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **And with this interview, the Mii Fighter costume characters are done. This means I will now start taking requests for characters you'd like to see interviewed. Of course there will be some rules that will need to be followed:**

 **All Nintendo-owned characters are allowed within reason. This means characters like Goomba, Lugia, and Ridley will not be accepted.**

 **Third-party characters must have come from a series that has been on a Nintendo console at some point.**

 **Third-party series already represented are not allowed to have a second character as a Smash Fighter. This means you cannot request characters from** _ **Metal Gear, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pac-Man, Mega Man, Street Fighter,**_ **or** _ **Final Fantasy**_ **.**

 **Due to the inclusion of Ryu, thus giving Capcom a second representative in SSB, you can request other Konami, Sega, Namco, Capcom, or Square Enix characters provided they follow Rule Two. An example of a character that cannot be interviewed is Morrigan from** _ **Darkstalkers**_ **as that series has never been on a Nintendo console.**

 **Animé and manga characters are not allowed whatsoever. Characters must have originated from a video game; otherwise your request will be ignored.**

 **Sony and Microsoft-owned characters are not allowed. This means any requests for Banjo-Kazooie will be ignored.**

 **These are the rules. At the time of this writing though, knowing myself, I am probably forgetting something, but if and when I remember it I will make mention of it. Either way, send in your requests now and if you already sent in a request before I started taking them, send it in again!**


	31. Special Reveal Chapter 1

"Alright, Junior. Today I'm going to teach you how to crush those accursed Mario Bros. once and for all!"

"Ready when you are, Dad!"

Bowser could feel nothing but pride as he watched his son face the training dummies he set. The dummies were crude imitations of Mario and Luigi and were made for the sole purpose to be destroyed.

"First thing you want to do is punch them when they get close," explained Bowser.

"Right!" exclaimed Junior as he, in his Junior Clown Car, hovered over and punched the Mario dummy with a boxing glove.

"Atta boy! Next you hit 'em with a cannon ball!"

"Like this?" asked Junior as he fired at the Luigi dummy.

"That's it! Now finish them off with your paint!"

With a smirk, Bowser Jr. took out his paintbrush. Just as he was about to swipe at the dummies, something fell between him and dummies. The father and son duo looked at the thing, which was a strange orange triangular object, in confusion. Before they could question it, it soon exploded and the two were covered in orange paint. Laughing could soon be heard and the two glared up at the source, which happened to be an orange squid girl.

The Inkling grinned down at them. "You know, you should really pay more attention to your surroundings."

Bowser let out an angry growl with Junior following suit. Junior then angrily pointed at the Inkling. "What are you doing here, you thief?!"

The Inkling rolled her eyes at the spoiled prince's tantrum. "First off, my name is Shiro, not Thief. Secondly, I'm an Inkling, so me using ink is natural…unlike your fake paint. Lastly, I'm here because of this!"

The Koopas couldn't believe what they were seeing in Shiro's hand. It was a Smash Invite. If she had one, then that meant…

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Junior as he angrily glared at Shiro.

She merely grinned right back at him. "It's very possible! I'm the newest Smash Fighter for the upcoming installment of _Super Smash Bros._ on the Switch! Looks like you and I are going to see a lot more of each other."

Bowser and Junior did not like this. Bad enough they had to keep dealing with Mario, now they had to deal with a squid kid too?!

"We will make you suffer!" yelled Bowser with a roar.

"Sure you will. By they way, catch," replied Shiro as she tossed something at the two.

Upon seeing what it was, Bowser and Junior's eyes widened in fear. Before they could run though, the Splat Bomb exploded, giving them a second coat of ink.

Shiro ran off, laughing like mad. She was so looking forward to her first Smash Fight.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **I know that it's been a very long time since I updated this fic, but aside from burning myself out at the time I also wanted to wait for any information on SSB for Switch…which we finally got today.**

 **If you haven't seen it yet, a new Smash trailer dropped today and revealed the Inkling as the newest Smash Fighter. Whether the new Smash Bros. is a port or a completely new game has yet to be revealed though.**


	32. Simon Belmont

Samus had a blank look on her face as Link entered the room.

"What?" questioned Link, noticing Samus' look.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"…My Switch shirt? What's wrong with it?" asked the Hylian as he looked down at the shirt with the Switch logo.

"Since when do you wear red?"

Link merely rolled his eyes. He can wear other colors other than green. He's even taken to wearing blue recently.

"Let's just get back to these interviews," replied Link as he sat next to Samus.

With that said they called in the next applicant. The man who entered wore gothic, medieval looking leather armor and had a whip attached to his hip.

"Now this is a surprise," stated Samus as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "How did you convince Konami to let you come here, Simon?"

The vampire hunter gave off a smirk. "Considering Konami is slowly learning their lesson and getting back into the video game market, I'm here to make a true comeback. What better way than what can be the grandest stage of them all when it comes to video game icons?"

"Well you are definitely an icon in the video game community," replied Link. "When it comes to Konami's cast, you're pretty much up there with Snake."

"Of course, has Konami truly redeem themselves enough to warrant a representative in Smash?" questioned Samus with a raised brow.

Simon let out a sigh. "Only time will tell, unfortunately. I've waited this long, I can continue waiting for the day I can truly return."

"It would be a shame if you didn't get in, Simon," stated the swordsman. "You've been around just as long as myself and Samus. You have a legacy and a fanbase that really can't be ignored."

"Just don't get your hopes up, just in case," added the bounty hunter.

The Belmont heir let out a chuckle. "Of course."

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Yup, I'm truly getting back into this and we're coming back with Simon Belmont, requested by johnnyd2 on deviantART.**

 **After Snake, if any Konami character has a chance of getting into Smash, it would be Simon. I could see the** _ **Castlevania**_ **stage being the Clock Tower (one of the most iconic stages in the series) and "Bloody Tears" would definitely have to be one of the music tracks.**


	33. Phoenix Wright

Link and Samus glanced at each other as they watched the two before them argue.

"Come on, Nick! I'm sure you'll make it in this time!"

"Maya…" groaned out the spiky-haired lawyer.

"It's not like this would be anything new for you," replied the medium with a smile.

"Don't remind me," muttered Phoenix with a grimace.

It was then that Link spoke up. "So I'm guessing this wasn't your idea then, Phoenix?"

"Nick's just being a baby about the whole thing," replied Maya, earning a glare from Phoenix.

"Objection! I'm not being a baby, Maya! I'm being realistic! Besides, Mega Man and Ryu are already in _Smash Bros._ The chances of another Capcom character getting in are very low."

Maya pouted at Phoenix's logic.

"Which is probably true," stated Samus with a sigh. "But that's apparently not stopping us from taking applications from Capcom…or Sega for that matter."

"The point is, since we are taking applications from those two companies then there's still chance you can get in, Phoenix," added the Hylian.

"See, Nick! You can still be a Smash Fighter!" exclaimed Maya with a grin. "Now let's go celebrate with some ramen!"

Phoenix could only groan as Maya started to drag him out of the room. He was fearful for both his life and his wallet.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Capcom's hapless lawyer, Phoenix Wright, as requested by Samurai538.**

 **Honestly, I don't think we'll get any other Capcom or Sega characters in 5mash. We already have Mega Man & Ryu for Capcom and Sonic & Bayonetta for Sega, so either of them getting a third character is very unlikely.**


	34. Terry Bogard

Shuffling through the applications, Samus raised an eyebrow in surprise at the name she came across.

"Is he really applying for Smash?" questioned the bounty hunter, garnering Link's attention.

"Who is?"

Instead of answering, Samus called in the next applicant. The man who walked in had long blond hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a pair of blue jeans, red and white sneakers, black fingerless gloves, a red denim vest over a white sleeveless shirt, and a red and white baseball cap.

"Yo!" greeted the man with a smile.

"Heh, if it isn't Terry Bogard," stated Samus with a smirk. "So what brings SNK's poster boy here?"

"A guy can't enter a tournament to test his skill?" replied Terry with a laugh. "From what I hear, Ryu is already a Smash Fighter."

"And you wish to fight him, don't you?" questioned Link.

Terry crossed his arms over his chest. "It's been a very long time since I've faced him. This might be the only chance I'll get."

"You do know that Smash isn't a traditional fighting game, right?" questioned Samus in a deadpan tone.

Terry let out another laugh. "That wouldn't deter me that much. As long as I can fight strong fighters, I can adapt!"

"Well, Ryu should be in the training room right now," said Link. "If you want, you can go there and spar with him."

"Oh yeah? Looks like I'll get my rematch after all."

"Did you still want to apply for Smash though?" asked Samus, holding up Terry's application.

"You bet! Ryu's not the only one I want to fight!" exclaimed Terry with a grin. "Anyway, I better get going and find Ryu. Wish me luck!"

The blond fighter left the room to search for Ryu. Once he was gone, Samus turned to Link.

"So what do you think his chances of getting in are?"

Link gave off a shrug. "Not really sure, but I do hope he does get in."

"Really? Why?" asked Samus, surprised. She was then put off when a wolfish, almost feral grin appeared on the swordsman's face.

"I want to fight him myself."

Samus had to hold back a groan. She really needed to talk with Zelda about Link's interactions with other "wolves".

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **I don't think I had any SNK characters in the first Interview fic, but here's Terry Bogard from** _ **Fatal Fury**_ **, requested by The Swordslinger.**

 **It would actually be a shock if an SNK character got in Smash. Compared to the third-party companies that already have a character in Smash, SNK isn't that high up on the video game hierarchy.**


	35. Spring Man

"Aw yeah! This going to be rad!"

"Would you stop yelling, you fool? You're annoying people."

Link and Samus glanced at each other in confusion as they waited for the next applicant. The door opened and in walked two men; one who had a blue pompadour and the other had green hair tied in a shuriken-shaped ponytail. Both had strange looking arms with the blue one's looking like they were made out of rubber and the green one's were made out of chains.

"Yo! I'm here for the interview!" exclaimed the blue one with a grin.

"What did I tell you about yelling, Spring Man?!" exclaimed the green one as he glared at Spring Man.

"Aw come on, Ninjara! Live a little!"

Wanting to prevent an argument from starting, Link decided to speak up. "You're Spring Man? From the ARMS competition?"

"You bet! And this is my friend and rival Ninjara!"

"How that happened, I'll never know," replied Ninjara with a sigh.

"So you're here to apply for the new Smash Bros., huh?" questioned Samus.

"That's right! I've already accomplished my dream of becoming the new ARMS Champion and wanted to broaden my horizons and challenge some of the other greats!" explained Spring Man.

Samus then turned to Ninjara. "What about you? You want to apply as well?"

Ninjara merely shook his head. "No. I was only dragged here because of this idiot."

Spring Man frowned. "Aw come on! Don't be like that, buddy!"

"I am not your "buddy"!" hissed Ninjara as he gave Spring Man another glare. This of course only caused Spring Man to laugh.

"Given your previous successes, Spring Man, I don't see any reason not to have you in Smash," replied Link.

"So I'm in?"

"Not quite. We still have to send your application to HQ for the final decision, but like I said, you have a good chance of getting in."

"Cool! Can't wait to tell Ma and the old man!"

"Will your mother even listen, given her obsession?" questioned Ninjara.

"…I'm sure she'll listen…at least I hope she will."

The two Veterans glanced at each other in confusion. They weren't sure what was going on, but if Spring Man did get in they would find out soon enough.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **One of the characters I want in would be Spring Man from** _ **ARMS**_ **. It's such a fun game and was a big success for Nintendo, so I don't doubt that Spring Man will make it in as a Smash Fighter.**

 **Also, you can probably guess who Spring Man's parents in this are.**


	36. Plumeria

The two Veterans weren't exactly sure what was going on. One minute they were waiting for the next applicant and the next they were dealing with two idiots who were apparently trying to act tough. They were wearing black and white outfits with a skull motif and kept moving their arms around.

"Yo! You two better show some respect to Big Sis when she gets here!" exclaimed the first idiot.

"That's right or else Big Sis will have your heads!" exclaimed the second idiot.

Samus could feel her eye twitch in annoyance. Were these two serious? Not wanting to deal with them any longer, she took out and aimed her Paralyzer right at them. Upon seeing the weapon, the two idiots froze in fear.

"Now I'm only going to say this once," started Samus as she glared at the two. "Either you two shut up or you won't be feeling anything for the next few hours. Do I make myself clear?"

Before the two idiots could answer, the door opened and there stood a young woman with pink and yellow hair that was tied into pigtails. She wore a purple bandana with a red flame design, a black top that showed off most of her torso, and a pair of jeans. Upon seeing the two idiots about to be used for target practice, she let out an annoyed sigh.

"What did I tell you two about annoying people?" demanded the woman as she gave the two a narrowed look.

"But Big Sis!" exclaimed the two.

"Enough! I want you two to go stand in the corner and don't say a word until I say so. Got it?"

"Yes, Big Sis."

As the two idiots went and sulked, the woman turned to Link and Samus. "I hope they didn't cause too much trouble. The name's Plumeria, by the way."

"If they kept on talking, they wouldn't be standing right now," stated Samus. The two Grunts shivered in fear.

Plumeria couldn't help but smirk. She was starting to like this blonde. "Now, about my application."

Link decided to speak up. "Well, how exactly would you fight?"

Pulling out a Poké Ball, Plumeria released what was inside. There stood a tall lizard-like Pokémon with the same coloration was Plumeria's bandana.

" _Salazzle,"_ hissed out the Pokémon.

"Meet my partner Salazzle, a Poison and Fire-type Pokémon," said Plumeria. "She and I have been a team for a long time, so I have no doubts that she can take on any of these Smash Fighters."

" _Salazzle!"_ chirped the Toxic Lizard Pokémon with a smile.

Getting a good look at the Pokémon, Samus nodded in satisfaction. "She would definitely be unique compared to the other Pokémon on the roster."

Another smirk appeared on Plumeria's face. "Good to know. I guess all that's left is to wait for a callback."

"They'd be stupid not to call you back, Big Sis!" exclaimed Grunt B.

"B's right! They'd be stupid!" exclaimed Grunt A.

"What did I tell you two about speaking out of turn?!" demanded Plumeria, glaring at the two.

"But Big Sis!"

This of course earned the two knocks to the head as Plumeria brought her fists down. "Go wait in the hall!"

"Yes, Big Sis," replied the two as they went off to sulk.

"…You really have your hands full with those two, don't you?" questioned Samus.

Plumeria let out a sigh. "I don't have a choice. I'm the one who has to look after the members of Team Skull while Guzma does whatever. That's actually part of the reason I want to be a Smash Fighter, so Guzma can take some damn responsibility for his own team."

"Even if you don't make it in, you can always force him to do his job. Make him be a man!" exclaimed Samus, a look of determination upon her visage.

As the two girls discussed ways of torturing Guzma, Link stealthily slinked away before he became a target.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Continuing with the requests we have Team Skull Admin Plumeria, as requested by The Swordslinger.**

 **As interesting as it would be to have another Pokémon Trainer character in Smash, I feel that Red will be the only one we'll ever get. Not to say that I won't write for other human characters from** _ **Pokémon**_ **as applicants. They are technically easier to write than actual Pokémon.**


	37. Siegfried Schtauffen

Link had a grimace on his face as he glanced around the room. His eyes soon landed on the blond knight before him.

"Ivy's not here, is she?"

Siegfried merely shook his head. "No. To prevent a repeat of last time, I asked her not to accompany me."

"What makes you think she'd listen?" questioned Samus, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"…I'm sure she will."

The two Veterans glanced at each other, wondering how Siegfried could believe that. Not wanting to start anything though, they decided to get down to the interview.

"So Siegfried, you're here once again to apply as a Smash Fighter. Any particular reason this time?" questioned Link.

"Aside from still wanting to fight you in a duel, Link, _Soulcalibur VI_ is coming out soon and I believe both it and Smash will give be the opportunity to sharpen my skills so I can defeat Nightmare once and for all!"

"But both games come out around the same time," stated Samus. "Will you even be able to participate in both?"

That actually got Siegfried thinking. "I suppose it would depend on when exactly each game comes out."

"It could become a similar situation that Snake, Ryu, and Cloud had where you'd get in to advertise your upcoming game," stated the Hylian. "Of course that is if Smash comes out first."

"Either way, I will not give up on getting into Smash!" declared the knight with a determined look.

"Just hope and pray that if you do that Ivy and Zelda will get along," added Samus.

Link and Siegfried could only grimace.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **In honor of Siegfried's reveal for** _ **Soulcalibur VI**_ **, I decided to bump up BubbaZ85's (from DeviantART) request for him.**

 **If anyone remembers from the previous Interview fic, Link has a bit of history with Siegfried and Ivy. Luckily, Ivy and Zelda weren't in the same room, so no catfight this time. Honestly, though, since Namco doesn't seem to have anything to do with 5mash like they did with Smash 4 I don't think we'll get another Namco character. Hell, I don't even think Pac-Man will return.**


	38. Mokka

A loud clanking sound could be heard in the hallway, confusing Link and Samus as they were trying to figure out who or what was making that noise. They soon got their answer when the door opened and in walked a bulky, brown robot with one red eye and three yellow steam pipes on his head.

Looking at the application before him, Link spoke up. "You must be Mokka, right?"

"What could have given it away?" questioned the machine in a deadpan tone.

Samus' brow started to twitch in anger. She could already tell that she'll hate this interview. "Why are you here?"

The robot actually rolled his one eye. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to be a Smash Fighter. Since I was the only one from my series to have gotten a Trophy in a _Smash Bros._ game, I technically have a better chance than anyone else."

"…I don't think that constitutes as a reason to be a Smash Fighter," replied Link with a sweatdrop.

"I don't see why it wouldn't," stated Mokka. "Plenty of characters became Smash Fighters after only being Trophies in the previous game."

"Except that your Trophy was in Brawl, yet you never made it into SSB4," replied Samus in her own deadpan tone.

"…That's irrelevant," said Mokka. "I'm still going to put my hat into the ring…so to speak."

Link went into thought. "I suppose we could put in a good word. We could always use more DS representation."

"Now you're starting to get it!" exclaimed Mokka, making Samus want to turn him into scrap. "I'll be back later to see if any progress has been made, so don't disappoint me."

As Mokka clanked away, Samus turned to Link with a glare.

"We are not letting him in."

"Samus, it's not up to us," replied the swordsman with a sigh. "Just let the higher ups deal with this."

Samus could only pout in frustration.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **The next request is from Phantom High, who wanted Mokka from** _ **Magical Starsign**_ **.**

 **It's been a very long time since I last played** _ **Magical Starsign**_ **, but I do remember that it was enjoyable. And yes, Mokka is pretty much exactly like this in the game.**


	39. Daisy

The door slammed open, revealing an irate looking Daisy.

"Hey, Daisy. If you're looking for Luigi, I think I saw him in the cafeteria," said Link.

"I'm not looking for Luigi! I'm here for an interview!" exclaimed the desert princess with a huff.

The two Veterans glanced at each other before looking back at Daisy. It was Samus who spoke up next.

"So you're still trying to become a Smash Fighter, huh?"

Daisy let out a groan. "You have no idea how frustrating it can be to be regulated to nothing but spinoff games! The fact that I share this distinction with Waluigi of all people is horrifying! I deserve better than to be lumped with him!"

"But wouldn't you pretty much have the same moveset as Peach?" questioned Link.

The brunette let out an unladylike snort. "As if. I have more of a personality and backbone than her where I can come up with my own moveset. Even if I have to use assets from _Super Mario Land_ , I will have my own moveset!"

Samus gave off a smirk. "Glad to see that you're at least not taking this lying down and decided to take some initiative."

Daisy gave off a grin. "Well I'm not like Peach. I actually fight my own battles and won't just sit around getting kidnapped all the time."

Link sweatdropped as he watched the two women bad mouth Peach. He briefly wondered if he should put a stop to it before remembering when he tried to stop Zelda from doing that.

It didn't go well for him.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **It's time for the return of our favorite flower princess, who was requested by hubworld23 on deviantART.**

 **Daisy is my second favorite female character from the Mario series (Rosalina being the first), but I still feel her chances of getting into SSB are very low. Then again, her chances are still higher than Waluigi's chances of getting in.**


	40. Hatsune Miku

Link and Samus were unsure how to deal with the applicant before them. The turquoise-haired idol merely smiled as she waited for the two Veterans to regain their speech.

"So…you want to become a Smash Fighter, Miku?" questioned Link.

"Yup! I figured that since I'm very popular amongst gamers and I'm the main protagonist of Sega's _Project DIVA_ series I would have a very good shot of getting in!" exclaimed Hatsune Miku.

"Except that you technically didn't start off as a video game character," replied Samus, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Miku glanced off to the side in nervousness. Samus could be quite intimidating. "I know, but Sega seems to have good enough faith in us Vocaloids to make us one of their IPs. It would be nice to fight alongside Sonic or at the very least Bayonetta in the future and this seems to be the only way to do that."

The two blond/es glanced at each other. It was true that when compared to Sonic, Sega's other IPs might as well be non-existent.

"I suppose we could try and figure something out," replied Link.

The young idol beamed in happiness at having a chance. "Oh thank you so much!"

Miku then rushed out of the room to find the other Vocaloids to give them the good news. Hopefully, for her sake, something good comes out of this.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Requested by ShizukuOsakaFan99 on DeviantART, we have Hatsune Miku of Vocaloids fame.**

 **I feel like Miku is in the grey area when it comes to Smash Bros. On one hand, she technically didn't start off as a video game character, but** _ **Project DIVA**_ **is one of Sega's main IPs to the point where it's not really a licensed series. I suppose we'll have to wait and see.**


	41. Sora

"Sora, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Sure it is, Kairi! If Cloud can get in, so can I!"

The door opened to reveal the Keyblade Master and a redhead wearing a pink outfit. The spiky-haired boy was grinning happily while the redhead looked worried.

"Back again for another try, Sora?" questioned Link.

"You bet! I might not have been able to get in last time, but there's always more chances, right?" exclaimed Sora.

"I still think this is a bad idea," replied Kairi with a sigh.

Sora looked at the princess with a confused look. "But Kairi, wasn't it your idea last time that I should apply for Smash Bros.?"

Kairi blushed as all eyes fell on her. "Y-Yeah, but I changed my mind! Wh-What if you got seriously hurt?!"

A chuckle escaped Sora. "I'm not afraid of getting hurt, Kairi. I've fought countless Heartless. Fighting against Shadow Bugs and Master Hand should be no different."

"He's not wrong," stated Samus.

"Besides," continued Sora. "If I were to get in, we'd get to hang out with Cloud and Tifa more often!"

Kairi, Link, and Samus could only sweatdrop at Sora's logic.

"Sora, we can see Cloud and Tifa everyday, remember," said Kairi.

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah."

Samus rolled her eyes as she watched the two. "You two really are a lot like Cloud and Tifa. So lovey-dovey."

This caused the two teens to blush up a storm. It was bad enough when Riku would tease them over their relationship and now they've got other people teasing them.

"S-So…do you think I have a chance of getting in this time?" asked Sora, trying to change the subject.

"I don't see why you wouldn't," replied Link. "Aside from Cloud, you are Square Enix's most recognizable protagonist. It would make sense for you to be the second representative for Square Enix."

His earlier embarrassment now forgotten, Sora's grin returned with full force at this news. "Really?! You hear that, Kairi? I might get in this time!"

The redhead let out an "eep" as the boy she loved brought her into a one-armed hug, her blush becoming an even deeper shade of red.

Link could only let out a chuckle while Samus let out a slightly annoyed sigh. Ah, young love.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Another returning applicant is Sora from** _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ **. AydanADub1863 on DeviantART requested him.**

 **Originally I wasn't sure if Sora even had a chance thanks to Disney, but I watched a recent video on YouTube called "Who Owns Sora" (posted by HMK) that gives fans a bit of hope for Sora's chances in Smash Bros.**


	42. Medusa

The sound of hissing snakes flitted through the air as the ghostly white-skinned woman made her way into the room. A swarm of snakes, one of which was red, mixed in with her sleek black hair.

"Still trying to kill Palutena, Medusa?" asked Samus with a smirk.

The snake woman cast a glare at the bounty hunter. "Silence, mortal. Any more lip out of you and I'll add you to my kill list."

Samus merely rolled her eyes. Why did so many of these villains think they could scare her with their measly threats? Before she could quip back at the villainess, Link spoke up.

"Can we not have a fight, please?" demanded the swordsman. He then looked at Medusa. "I know it'll be hard, but can you behave while you're here?"

Medusa could feel her eye twitch in annoyance. How dare these mortals talk down to her as if she were nothing! She was the Goddess of Darkness for a reason! She would have turned these two into stone, but that would have killed any chances she had of getting into Smash Bros.

"Fine," hissed Medusa through clenched teeth. "Just make sure I get into Smash Bros. I should have been in Smash 4, but no, it just had to be the little black winged twit!"

"Trust me, a lot of us are still not happy that he got in over someone else," replied Samus with a grimace.

Once again, Medusa and Samus went on bashing Dark Pit while Link massaged his temples to try and relieve the oncoming migraine.

' _Smash for the Switch can't come fast enough,'_ thought the Hylian.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 _ **Kid Icarus**_ **' own evil woman, Medusa, as requested by BlueCola101 on DeviantART.**

 **I can't be the only one who is still disappointed that Dark Pit got in over characters like Medusa, Viridi, or anyone else from KIU. Instead of an actual interesting character, we got the generic edgy rival character. We better get some new playable KI characters in 5mash. KI deserves more than Dark Pit as a rep.**


	43. Itsuki Aoi

The interview room was quite packed today. Aside from Link and Samus, Marth and his family were also there, much to the surprise of the applicant and his friend.

"Is this the one you were telling me about, Chrom?" asked the blue-haired king.

"Yes, Lord Marth. This is Itsuki Aoi and his friend Tsubasa Oribe," replied the younger lord.

Marth looked over the two teens with a calculating eye, making them sweat. They had heard of Marth from Chrom and Caeda and to meet him in person was nerve wracking. They were also wondering whom the young blue-haired girl that was also giving them a calculating look was as well.

"It is so good to see you again, Tsubasa!" exclaimed Caeda with a smile, breaking the tension.

The young Dreamer returned the smile, grateful for the distraction. "It's good to see you again as well, Lady Caeda!"

"I hope that Itsuki has been treating you well?" questioned the matriarch of the family as she gave the boy a teasing glance. He had a slight blush on his face.

Tsubasa blushed deeply at Caeda's words. "O-Of course he has, Lady Caeda!"

Caeda couldn't help but giggle at the girl's reaction. It was then she remembered something. "Oh! It's a good thing that you're here! I want to introduce you to my granddaughter!"

Itsuki and Tsubasa were confused at first since Caeda didn't look that old, but when the matriarch brought forward the young blue-haired girl they soon got an explanation.

"L-Lady Caeda!" cried out the girl, blushing brightly as she was put into the spotlight.

"Oh shush, Lucina. Itsuki, Tsubasa, I would like you to meet Lucina, Chrom's daughter and mine and Marth's granddaughter!" explained Caeda with a beaming smile.

"Oh! Chrom is your son, Lady Caeda?" questioned Tsubasa with wide eyes as she watched Lucina fidget in her grandmother's embrace.

Marth and Chrom glanced at each other before Chrom spoke up. "Actually, I am a direct descendant of Lord Marth and Lady Caeda."

"But he might as well be our son," added Caeda, causing Marth to let out a sigh.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" cooed Tsubasa.

It was then that Link cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Sorry to interrupt everyone, but we need to interview Itsuki, remember?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Itsuki!" exclaimed the queen.

"It's okay, Lady Caeda," replied Itsuki with a forgiving smile. He then turned to the two Veterans, ready for the interview.

"So you wish to be a Smash Fighter, huh?" questioned Samus with a raised eyebrow. "What exactly can you bring to the table? Keep in mind, the fandom isn't too keen on more _Fire Emblem_ representatives."

Marth, Chrom, and Lucina grimaced at this while Caeda merely rolled her eyes. Itsuki on the other hand took this in stride.

"Given my electrical and idol based abilities, I feel I could bring something that the other lords have not. Ah, no offense, Lord Marth!"

The king let out a sigh. "No offense taken, Itsuki."

"I think Itsuki would make a great addition as a Smash Fighter," stated Tsubasa, adding her own two cents. "He's very brave and willing to protect those he cares about!"

"That sounds oddly familiar," replied Caeda with a knowing look directed at her husband and her son.

"What do you think, Father? You did fight alongside Itsuki for a time," said Lucina as she looked at her father.

Chrom gave it some thought. "Honestly…I feel Itsuki is more deserving of a roster spot than me. As he said, his abilities are more unique than my own."

Lucina frowned at this, while Itsuki blushed slightly at the praise. Marth and Caeda were proud that Chrom was humble enough to admit his own faults and praise those that he felt were better than him.

"Then if that's the case, we'll send in Itsuki's application to the next stage," stated Link with a smile.

"Congratulations, Itsuki!" squeaked out Tsubasa, happy for the boy she loved.

"I believe we should gather everyone else to celebrate," replied Caeda, garnering looks from Marth, Chrom, and Lucina. "You can even invite all of your friends Itsuki!"

"Where did they go anyway?" asked the Everyman, looking at Tsubasa.

"I know that Kiria went with Tharja to meet her husband and two daughters and Eleonora said something about meeting the "Squid Sisters"? Other than that, I don't know where Touma, Mamori, and Yashiro went."

"Then I suppose we'll have to find them," said Caeda. "Lucina, dear. Go with Tsubasa and Itsuki and help them find their friends while the rest of us get everything set up."

The young princess let out a sigh. "Of course, Lady Caeda."

The princess reluctantly led the two idols out of the room, while Marth, Caeda, and Chrom said their goodbyes to Link and Samus. Once they were alone, the bounty hunter spoke up.

"You think Itsuki and Tsubasa can survive in that family?"

"…As long as Marth can keep Caeda from going overboard, then yes."

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **This was a long one. Itsuki Aoi from** _ **Tokyo Mirage Session #FE**_ **as requested by AydanADub1863 on DeviantART.**

 **I really hope that we get a TMS character in Smash. I don't even care if they'd be considered part of the FE universe; I want a TMS character in Smash.**

 **Fun Fact: Eleonora's theme, "Dream*Catcher", is apparently based on "Calamari Inkantation" from** _ **Splatoon**_ **.**


	44. Rundas

It was starting to get cold in the interview room and Samus knew right away why.

Letting out a sigh, Samus glared at the Phrygisian in front of her. "Seriously, you're back again for another interview?"

"Well if you had done your job and killed that Phazon monster, I wouldn't have to!" exclaimed Rundas, glaring back at the blonde.

"Look, Rundas, as popular as you are I don't think you'll get in. You're technically supposed to be dead."

A growl escaped the ice manipulator. "That doesn't mean anything and you know it!"

Link watched as the two bounty hunters stared each other down. He briefly wondered if she should take cover before missiles started flying. "Samus, stay focused."

It was the blonde's turn to let out a growl. She turned to glare at Link, who was unfazed, before glaring back at Rundas. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Rundas!"

Link raised an eyebrow at that. How could she tell if Rundas was smirking? How strange.

"Let me become a Smash Fighter and then you can wipe it off yourself, Samus," replied Rundas, ready for a fight.

"…Link, send his application through."

"…What?"

"Send it through!" exclaimed Samus, glaring harshly at the swordsman. Link immediately put the application in the outgoing pile, lest he face the woman's wrath.

Rundas could only chuckle, knowing that his chances for a rematch had just increased.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Rundas returns again and he was requested by Madcatmk6 on DeviantART.**

 **Honestly, I think Samus and Zero Suit Samus will remain the only** _ **Metroid**_ **reps in 5mash. And if we do get a new one, it'll probably be someone from** _ **Metroid Prime 4**_ **.**


	45. Elma

In front of Link and Samus stood a dark-skinned woman with long white hair. She wore a red soldier's outfit over a purple and white undersuit.

"Elma, was it?" asked Link.

"That's correct," replied the colonel. "I am here to apply as a Smash Fighter."

"Any particular reason?" questioned Samus, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"I wish to help represent my home universe to its fullest potential. I know my chances might not be as high as others, but I still need to try."

"What makes you think your chances are low?" questioned Link, a look of curiosity in his eyes.

Elma let out a sigh. "The game I am the protagonist of is not as popular as the other games in the series. Even then, it's considered more of a spin-off than a main entry. So the chances of me getting in over Rex, for example, are very low."

Link and Samus glanced at each other before looking back at Elma. It was true that ever since _Xenoblade Chronicles 2_ came out that the previous entry was pretty much forgotten. Samus felt pity for Elma, knowing the feeling of being forgotten.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Elma," replied the blonde bounty hunter.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll personally do what I can to make sure you get in."

Elma's eyes widened at this. "R-Really?!"

Samus nodded. "I can't promise one hundred percent that you'll get in, but I'll still make sure you won't be forgotten."

Elma couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Samus!"

Samus let out a chuckle. "You don't need to thank me. Us soldiers need to stick together."

The two women continued to talk about their military duty; leaving Link to sweatdrop at some of the stories he was hearing.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **From the second** _ **Xenoblade**_ **game we have Elma, requested by Mirai-Digi on DeviantART.**

 **I would definitely choose Elma over Cross for a** _ **Xenoblade Chronicles X**_ **character for 5mash, especially since she's more of an actual character than Cross is. Unfortunately, I feel that Rex will be the one we get due to how successful** _ **Xenoblade Chronicles 2**_ **became.**


	46. Team Ninja

Link and Samus looked at the trio before them, recognizing two of them from the last time they were here.

"Trying again, Hayabusa?" questioned Samus, smirking at the ninja.

Said ninja narrowed his eyes at the bounty hunter. "It will only be a matter of time before we meet on the field of battle, Samus."

The purple-haired girl let out an unladylike snort. "You can wait your turn, Ryu. I'm applying as well, remember?"

"Ayane, please don't be rude," said the third ninja, a brunette woman slightly older than Ayane.

"Not now, Kasumi!" hissed Ayane, giving her sister a glare.

Hayabusa let out an irritated sigh as the sisters bickered. Link and Samus both wondered what exactly was going on between these two.

"Would you two knock it off?!" demanded Samus, causing the two younger girls to jump. "Now, are all three of you here applying for Smash?"

"Of course!" chirped Kasumi with a smile. "All three of us wish to join your tournament!"

Ayane pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Kasumi, you do realize that all three of us getting in will not happen, right?"

"…Wait, what?"

"Ayane is right," replied Hayabusa. "Only one of us will be getting in despite all of us applying for a spot."

"And despite you being the main character of _Dead or Alive_ , you have the least chances of getting in," stated the purple kunoichi.

"Eh?! But why?!" cried out Kasumi, looking distraught.

"Because Ryu is the main character of _Ninja Gaiden_ and I'm more important and popular than you!" exclaimed Ayane, glaring at her sister once more.

' _Wow, harsh,'_ thought Link and Samus.

Kasumi shook her head. "That doesn't matter! I won't give up on this!"

Ayane was about to say something, but Hayabusa intervened before she could make things worse.

"Then make sure to give it your all, should you get in. You are a ninja, so do not show weakness!"

"Right!" exclaimed Kasumi with a determined nod.

Ayane rolled her eyes. Why did Hayabusa have to support her sister so much?

"So are you all done with your bickering?" questioned Samus, not all that impressed by the sisters. This earned her a glare from Ayane.

"Just send in our applications!" hissed out the girl.

Hayabusa was starting to regret bringing these two.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **In honor of the surprise** _ **Dead or Alive 6**_ **announcement, we have Ryu Hayabusa, Ayane, and Kasumi. BubbaZ85 and Jhavi6 requested them, respectively, from DeviantART.**

 **Of the three, I do believe that Kasumi has the least chances of getting in despite being the main protagonist. Hayabusa has more of a legacy thanks to his own series and Ayane is just more popular and interesting than her sister. Although, it would be very surprising should Tecmo get any character representation in Smash.**


	47. Linkle

Link was not happy as he glared at the pouting girl in front of him and Samus. She knew better than to be here and he was going to make that known.

"Didn't I tell you not to come here, Linkle?" demanded the swordsman, narrowing his eyes at the younger girl.

"But Niichan! I want to become a Smash Fighter like you!" squeaked the archer.

"I told you no, Linkle!" growled out Link as he rubbed his temples. This girl was going to be the death of him.

Linkle continued to pout, while Samus rolled her eyes at how these two were acting. She was so glad that she was an only child.

"Niichan! I can do this! I even learned how to fight!"

Link raised an eyebrow at this. "When and how did this happen?"

"Miss Chun-Li taught me!" exclaimed Linkle with a beaming smile.

A blank look appeared on Link's face. "Wait, what?"

"Looks like you're losing this battle, Link," said Samus with an amused grin.

The Hylian glared at the bounty hunter before turning back to his little sister. "Linkle, I'm only going to say this once. You are not to become a Smash Fighter!"

Puffing out her cheeks in a pout, Linkle turned and stomped towards the door. Link let out a sigh of relief, thinking he won this argument, but his relief was short-lived.

"Neechan! Niichan's being mean to me again!"

Link tensed up as he could sense his princess coming. Ever since he was caught putting a harness and leash on Linkle to keep her from wandering off, Zelda had become quite protective of the younger girl.

The Hylian Princess entered the room and despite the fact that she was smiling, Link knew she was not happy.

"Link, what have you done to upset Linkle again?"

The swordsman could only let out a groan of despair as Samus let out a few chuckles at his expense.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Looks like Link's baby sister Linkle wants in on the Smash craze, despite the fact that Link is against it. AydanADub1863 on DeviantART requested her.**

 **Linkle is one of those characters I really hope gets into Smash. She's just so adorable and her moveset would be very unique.**


	48. Rayman

"Thanks for giving me this chance, guys," said the limbless individual.

"It's no problem, Rayman," replied Link.

"Any particular reason for wanting to be a Smash Fighter?" questioned Samus.

Rayman nodded his head. "I want to prove that I can make it with the best of them. Having a cameo as a Trophy was great and all, but I want to actually get the chance to fight."

"I'm actually surprised you got that cameo in the first place," stated the bounty hunter, earning a look from Link.

A nervous laugh escaped the French hero. "Yeah, I was surprised myself…considering how Ubisoft used to be."

"And now that Ubisoft has seen the error of its ways you believe that your chances are higher now," added Samus.

"That's right!" exclaimed Rayman. "I also figured maybe if I got in, it could shine a better light on Ubisoft."

"What if they choose a Rabbid though?" asked Link. "Ubisoft does seem to put them on a higher standing for whatever reason."

That caused Rayman to grimace. "If that happens I would lose all hope in Ubisoft."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," stated Samus. "Sakurai tends to know what he's doing and I'm pretty sure he knows that no one likes the Rabbids."

That gave Rayman a little bit of hope.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Ubisoft's supposed mascot come to be interviewed and he was requested by Eternal-Apprentice on DeviantART.**

 **Truthfully, I've only ever played the first** _ **Rayman**_ **game on the PS1. As hard as that game was, it was still somewhat fun from what I remember.**


	49. Krystal

The blue vixen sauntered into the room, confident and ready for her interview.

"Welcome back, Krystal," greeted Samus.

"Thank you, Samus," replied Krystal with a smile.

"Still trying to become a Smash Fighter?"

Krystal let out a sigh at Samus' question. "Yes. Hopefully my luck will be better this time around."

"I'm sure it will be," stated Link. "You are still one of the most requested fighters amongst the fans."

This caused a smile to appear on the vixen's face. "I'm happy to hear that."

"By the way," started Samus. "Has Fox let up on his overprotectiveness? From what I remember, that was the main reason you applied the first time. To prove to him that you can take care of yourself."

"Yes he has," replied Krystal with another smile. "Especially since I had that talk with Zelda."

Link could feel his eye twitch in annoyance as Samus laughed out loud. He really needed to have a talk with Zelda about how certain things needed to be kept a secret. He also made note to go talk with Fox to see how he's holding up after getting knocked down by Krystal.

Although should Fox ever find out where Krystal got the idea, Hylian worried that he might be looking down the barrel of a laser gun very soon.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **For TheHypocritic, who requested the vixen of the Star Fox crew. Hopefully she'll finally get into Smash.**

 **Tomorrow, June 12, is the day we've all been waiting for. We'll finally get to see 5mash in action. The next reveal chapter for the Newcomers will be posted either tomorrow night or the morning after at the latest.**


	50. Special Reveal Chapter 2

Cheers filled the room as everyone gathered to find out who made it into Smash Bros.

"Welcome everyone!" exclaimed Link with a grin. "Are you ready to Smash?!"

Another round of cheers sounded off.

Samus gave off a smirk. "Then let's get this show on the road and get to who will be returning!"

As the crowd cheered even louder, some of those present weren't so involved.

"I can only imagine who will be getting cut this time around," said Red with a sigh.

Charizard, who was standing next to his trainer, gave him a slight nudge in an attempt to cheer the boy up.

"I hope there won't be too many cuts this time around," replied Popo with a look of worry.

"It was hard enough when we couldn't come back," added Nana.

A growl came from their left. "Knock it off, you brats. If you're going to whine and cry, then get out of my sight."

The three frowned as Wolf made his way forward. The mercenary didn't look happy to be there.

"I think it'd be best to keep your mouth shut, mutt," said a gruff voice, causing Wolf to growl and glare at the newcomer.

"Stay out of this, Snake," growled Wolf. "Why you're even here is beyond me!"

Snake only gave off a smirk.

It was then that Link spoke up. "Okay, everyone! Time to reveal those who are returning!"

Samus then continued. "And the ones returning are…everyone!"

It was silent as everyone took this in.

"Wait, so does that mean no one from SSB4 is getting cut?" asked Pit.

"Not just that," replied Link with a smirk. "When we say "everyone" we meant everyone! Anyone who has ever been a Smash Fighter will be returning for what has been dubbed _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate_!"

Red, Wolf, and the Ice Climbers' eyes widened at that. They were coming back as Smash Fighters? Off to the side, Pichu was hugging Pikachu in happiness and Young Link talking adamantly with Toon Link. Wolf then glared at Snake, who was still smirking.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" demanded Wolf with another growl.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," replied Snake as he went over to talk with his fellow third-parties.

While Red and the Ice Climbers celebrated their return, Wolf wanted to kill Snake at that moment for being so smug.

"Now is the moment you've all been waiting for! Time for the first batch of Newcomers!" announced Samus.

Everyone was eager to find out if they got in. This was possibly the most important moment for anyone.

"First up, as we already know, are the Inklings!"

The orange Inkling Girl and blue Inkling Boy made their way onto the stage and waved at the crowd.

"Next we have an alternative in the same vein as Alph and the Koopalings and that would be Leaf!"

"Wait, what?" questioned Red upon hearing that. He then felt a bump to his side and looking over saw the girl with a smile on her face.

"You really that surprised, Red?" asked the brunette, her smile becoming a grin.

Red watched as Leaf made her way on the stage, sashaying all the way.

"Third up is one fans have been wanting for years and that's Daisy!"

The princess of Sarasaland stood in shock at the announcement. When it finally sank in though, she let out the biggest cheer that anyone had ever heard as she rushed to the stage.

"I've finally made it to the big leagues! Take that, Waluigi!" exclaimed the flower princess.

"Wah," grumbled out the anarchist.

Daisy then turned to Link. "So what will I be doing? Will I get to show off my awesome sports skills?"

Link and Samus glanced at each other before looking back at Daisy. Link was the one to break the news. "Actually, you'll be an Echo Fighter…which is another way of saying Clone."

"…What?"

"You'll fight just like Peach does."

"What?!" exclaimed Daisy. She then cast a glare towards the pink princess, who flinched back.

"Before a fight can break out, it's time to announce the last of the current Newcomers," stated Link. "And that Newcomer is…Ridley!"

"What?!" exclaimed Samus in shock. She snatched the list out of Link's hands and read it over in a panic.

"Really? You didn't know?" questioned the Hylian in a deadpan tone. This earned him a glare from the bounty hunter.

"If I had known, I would have stopped this!" hissed out Samus.

"But you didn't, so now I get to make your life a living hell," laughed out the voice that Samus hated more than anything.

She glared up at her archenemy, who was standing with the rest of the villains; Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo, Wolf, Wario, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Dark Pit, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings. Ganondorf's little organization just got a bit stronger.

"I'm going to kill you!" exclaimed Samus as she tried to get to Ridley, but Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong were holding her back.

Letting out a sigh, Link decided to end this before Samus did something stupid. "Anyway, that's it for now. There're still a few months to go before Ultimate gets released, so there's still the chance that there will be more Newcomers. So if you still want to get in, keep those applications coming!"

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **My mind is still blown after seeing the Smash reveal. This is going to be the greatest Smash game of all time and the fact that it's for the 20** **th** **Anniversary makes it all the better.**

 **Daisy and Ridley were probably the most unexpected characters, considering Daisy was always regulated to spinoff games and Sakurai even said that Ridley's size was what excluded him from previous games. And yes, Leaf will be playable in the same vein as Alph and the Koopalings.**


	51. Adeleine

"Why is this application covered in splotches of paint?" questioned Samus as she looked over the multi-colored sheet of paper.

"…Probably because the applicant is a painter?" replied Link as he pointed at the name on the application.

Samus merely glared at the Hylian for "pointing out the obvious". She'll get back at him soon enough. In the meantime, she called in the next applicant.

The door opened and in walked a young black-haired girl dressed in a green smock and red barrette. In her hands were a paintbrush and a paint palette. The young artist gave the two Veterans a smile before she began speaking.

"Hi! My name's Adeleine and I would like to become a Smash Fighter!"

Link gave the girl a smile, amused by her exuberance. "Hello, Adeleine. Any particular reason for wanting to be a Smash Fighter?"

She tilted her head in thought. "Well, originally it was so I could see Kirby and King Dedede again, but I'll get to do that soon anyway. I guess now I want to be a Smash Fighter so I can challenge Inkling to a paint off!"

Link and Samus glanced at each other before looking back at Adeleine. "Paint off?"

Nodding her head in excitement, Adeleine explained. "Yes! Since the Inklings use paint as their main weapon, I thought it would be fun to see how they stack up against my own art skills!"

"…You do know that the Inklings technically use ink and aren't really into the whole art scene, right, kid?" questioned Samus.

"Well, yeah, but I still think it would be fun to see which of us could make the more colorful scene. Like one of those Turf Wars they like so much!"

Samus let out a sigh while Link let out a few chuckles as they saw the sparkles in Adeleine's eyes. Leave it to an artist to be excited over the prospect of bringing color to the world.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **In honor of Adeleine coming back for** _ **Kirby Star Allies**_ **, here she is trying out for SSBU. She was requested by adventuremaker 16.**

 **I really would like Adeleine to become a Smash Fighter. She would be a way better choice than a generic Waddle Dee, due to how unique she would be. She could even use Ribbon for her Up B move like she does in** _ **Star Allies**_ **.**


	52. Foreman Spike

Samus looked unimpressed at the large burly man standing before her and Link, while said Hylian was wondering why this man just barged in like he owned the place.

"Do you even know who I am?!" demanded the man. He had a scruffy beard and wore an outfit more suited for a construction worker. He even wore a hard hat.

"Why, did you forget?" questioned Samus in a deadpan tone. She smirked when the man let out a growl of anger.

"I'm Foreman Spike! Show me some respect!"

The bounty hunter rolled her eyes. What was with guys like this and their egos? "Why are you even here?"

"I'm here to show that I can be a better Smash Fighter than that chump Mario!" explained Foreman Spike with a smug look.

"Did you even send in an application?" asked Link as he sorted through the applications. "From what I can tell, there isn't one with your name on it."

"I don't need an application! I'm a shoe-in for this! Now give me my spot as a Smash Fighter!"

The two veterans glanced at each other and in silent communication agreed that they needed to get rid of this guy.

"You'll need to go talk with Mario about that. He has the final say," said Samus. She knew it was a lie, but she'd rather have Mario deal with this idiot.

"What?! Well I'll show that chump what for then!" exclaimed Foreman Spike as he went off to find the red clad plumber.

Once the foreman was gone, Link turned towards Samus.

"You know Mario is not going to like what you did."

"Would you rather deal with Foreman Spike then?" questioned Samus, raising an eyebrow.

"…Good point."

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 _ **Wrecking Crew**_ **, much like** _ **Balloon Fight**_ **, is represented in Smash with a stage, but could easily have a Smash Fighter as well. Sort of like how** _ **Animal Crossing**_ **had a stage in Brawl and then a Smash Fighter in SSB4. It's for that reason I kinda want Foreman Spike to be playable. If the** _ **Wrecking Crew**_ **series is important enough to get a stage, a Smash Fighter shouldn't be far behind.**


	53. Lana & Cia

Link suddenly shuddered in fear, garnering Samus' attention.

"What's with you?"

"…I sense a disturbance coming this way," replied the swordsman with a grimace.

The door suddenly slammed open. Standing there were two women. The first had pale skin and bright blue hair and she had an apologetic look on her face. The second woman had dark skin and white hair and she had a sultry look on her face as she looked at Link.

"Link, I've missed you so much," said the dark-skinned woman as she made her way over to the swordsman, swaying her curvy hips in the process.

"Cia! I told you to leave him alone!" cried out the blue-haired girl.

"Quiet, Lana! This is between me and my future lover," hissed the sorceress as she glared at her sister. She then turned back to Link and made herself comfortable on his lap. "Besides, you enjoy this don't you, Link?"

' _Like a sword through my ribs,'_ thought Link. "Cia, please, get off."

"…Link, who exactly are these two?" questioned Samus, very confused by what was going on.

"I'm Lana! The one trying to fondle Link is my sister Cia," chirped the girl with a smile. "We were both hoping to apply as Smash Fighters!"

"Yes, and if you can be so kind…leave," added Cia as she glared at Samus.

Samus glared right back. "What the hell is your problem?"

"No one will get between me and Link. Not you, not Princess Zelda, no one!" exclaimed Cia as she held Link closer to her large breasts.

Link let out a sigh. "Cia, you need to stop. Now."

"Link's right, sister! You can't be so clingy all the time when it comes to him!" exclaimed Lana as she went over to try and get Cia off of Link.

"…Lana, I suggest you step away right now if you know what's good for you," stated Cia, causing Lana to pause and step back.

That was when Link had enough. He glared at Cia, causing her to flinch back. "Cia, I'm only going to say this one more time. Get. Off. I am trying to do my job, interviewing people who wish to become Smash Fighters, and I can't do that if you're in the way."

As much as Cia wanted to stay with Link, she also didn't want to upset him even more than he already was, so she stood up and went over to stand next to Lana. She tried giving Link a puppy dog look, but the blond wasn't having it.

"If we can finally move on," started Samus. "You said you two were here to become Smash Fighters?"

"That's right! While I can't speak for Cia, I wanted to become a Smash Fighter so I can fight alongside Link and Zelda again!" stated Lana with a smile.

"I just wanted to get closer to Link," added Cia with a pout.

While Link had no problem with Lana joining the roster, he really didn't want to deal with Cia on a daily basis. Zelda would go berserk if she knew Cia kept trying to get into his pants.

"I suppose we can send both of your applications on to the next step," said Link, causing the sisters to grow excited.

"Really?! Thank you, Link!" exclaimed Lana.

"Oh, Link! I knew you couldn't resist me! Next time we meet, Link, I will make you mine!" stated Cia, licking her lips.

Link held back another shudder of fear as the two sisters left. Once they were gone, Samus turned to Link with a raised eyebrow.

"You're really going to let that crazy woman in?"

"Hell no," replied Link as he crumpled up Cia's application and tossed it.

Samus was tempted to sneak Cia's application into the outgoing box just to see what would happen. She would have to wait until Link was distracted first though.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Here we have the magic sisters from** _ **Hyrule Warriors**_ **: Lana (requested by AydanADub1863 on deviantART) and Cia (requested by ringsandamiss007 on deviantART).**

 **While I wouldn't mind seeing Cia make it to the roster, Link on the other hand would be running for the hills. Maybe he should ask Robin for some advice on how to deal with clingy dark mages.**


	54. Zeraora

Link and Samus looked at the Pokémon before them, curious that it came to apply as a Smash Fighter.

" _Ora…"_

"Thinking about it, it really shouldn't be surprising that Zeraora is here," said Link, turning to Samus.

The bounty hunter let out a sigh. "True. Of all of the Generation VII Pokémon, Zeraora probably has the best chance."

" _Zeraora!_ " exclaimed the Thunderclap Pokémon with a confident nod.

"So why exactly would you like to become a Smash Fighter, Zeraora?" asked Link. "Planning on getting a rematch with Pikachu?"

A smirk appeared on Zeraora's face as he flexed his paws. He was impressed with Pikachu's strength the last time they fought and wanted a rematch real soon.

"Keep in mind that there are other Smash Fighters you'd have to fight as well. So don't have tunnel vision when it comes to battles," stated Samus.

" _Zera…"_ growled out the feline. He really just wanted to fight Pikachu, but if he'd have to fight others first, so be it.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Very short, but you can't do a whole lot when it comes to characters that technically can't talk. At least I think Zeraora can't speak human like Mewtwo and Lucario can.**

 **That being said, I really do believe Zeraora will be a Smash Fighter, more so than Decidueye, especially since Decidueye is a bird…with an actual bird body. This isn't** _ **Pokkén**_ **after all.**


	55. Star Man

The red-skinned stood before the two Veterans with an air of confidence. Aside from his red skin, what made him stood out was the black star that covered his eyes and the blue boots and trunks he wore.

"…Well, at least it's not Amazon like last time," stated Samus with a sigh.

"As if Amazon could make it in such a prestigious fighting league!" exclaimed the man before making a pose. "I, Star Man, am the only professional wrestler capable of going up against legends such as yourselves!"

A sweatdrop appear on each of the two Veterans heads as they watched Star Man.

"No offense, Star Man, but you've only really had one game. Do you really think you have a good chance?" asked Link.

Star Man actually contemplated this. "While it is true that my series only had one game, but that didn't stop the likes of the Ice Climbers or the Duck Hunt Dog from becoming Smash Fighters. As long as we have fans, we are never truly forgotten."

The Hylian nodded in agreement. "That is true."

"After all, a winner is you!" exclaimed Star Man, quoting his famous line.

This caused the two Veterans to sweatdrop again.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Another short one, this time featuring Star Man from the NES game** _ **Pro Wrestling**_ **. Star Man was requested by Zindakku on deviantART.**

 **I believe I've said this in the previous story in Amazon's interview, but I think it would awesome if we got a** _ **Pro Wrestling**_ **character in Smash just for the surprise factor. It would be something no one would expect.**


	56. Chrono

"Chrono, please take deep calm breaths. The others aren't to get in the way like last time," pleaded Lucca as she tried to get her friend to calm down.

The redhead glanced at the purple-haired girl before looking at Link and Samus, ready to get this interview started.

"Back again, huh, Chrono? Think you got what it takes to be a Smash Fighter?" questioned Samus with a smirk. "Personally, I think Eira would have been a better choice."

Chrono clenched his teeth in annoyance. He could tell that Samus was trying to goad him into doing something stupid. He would not give in!

"Miss Samus! Please stop teasing Chrono!" begged Lucca.

"Yes, Samus. Please stop," added Link, giving the bounty hunter a reprimanding look. "I know you're bored, but please don't take it out on the applicants."

Samus pouted, having her fun stopped before she could get going. She then looked at the redhead with a serious look. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. I'll put in a good word for you if you do something for me first."

Both Chrono and Link looked at the blonde with raised eyebrows, while Lucca was the one to speak up. She was quite worried about what the request was. "What exactly does Chrono have to do?"

"I want you to travel back in time and make it so Ridley never becomes a Smash Fighter."

"Samus…" said Link in a warning tone.

Chrono was about to say something before he closed his mouth and actually gave the request some thought.

"Chrono! You can't seriously be thinking of accepting her request, are you?!" demanded Lucca, giving Chrono a glare. "Don't you remember how much trouble we've gone through in the past because of time travel?!"

The boy looked away with a grimace. He never did like when Lucca gave him that look.

"You could have given it a bit more thought," said Samus, earning a glare from both Link and Lucca.

"Don't try to tempt him, you…you temptress!" exclaimed the glasses-wearing girl.

Samus raised an eyebrow at that one. That was probably the first time anyone ever called her a "temptress".

Wanting this to end, Link turned towards Chrono and Lucca. "Look, we'll be sending you application to headquarters for the final decision and you don't have to do anything in return."

Lucca smiled at that. "Thank you, Mr. Link!"

Chrono gave off a smirk of thanks as well. Maybe this time he'll have a good chance of getting in.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Chrono is back for another chance of getting in and this time he only brought Lucca. VGAfanatic on deviantART was the one to request Chrono.**

 **I still haven't played** _ **Chrono Trigger**_ **.**


	57. Chibi-Robo

"Greetings! We have come back to see if Chibi-Robo can become a Smash Fighter!"

Link and Samus looked down at Chibi-Robo and Telly Vision, who stood on the desk and stared up at them.

"…I still don't understand how something four inches tall can be a Smash Fighter," said Samus, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Shouldn't be too hard, Samus. Don't forget, Olimar and Alph are technically shorter than four inches and they're Smash Fighters," pointed out Link. "And as we've learned, size apparently doesn't matter anymore."

The bounty hunter glared at the swordsman at being reminded who became a Smash Fighter. If she had to hear it one more time, she swears that she'll go on a rampage.

"It seems that you're stressed, ma'am. Is there anything Chibi-Robo can so to help you out?" asked Telly as Chibi waved hello to Samus.

Samus could only let out a sigh. "No, that won't be necessary."

"Very well then! Anyway, about Chibi's chances of being a Smash Fighter…"

"Don't worry, Telly. While we can't promise anything, we can make sure the application moves on ahead," stated Link.

"You hear that, Chibi? You have a chance!" exclaimed Telly.

Chibi gave off a fist pump to show his excitement. After having to fight off alien invaders, he was more than ready to be in Smash.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Requested by TheHypocritic, we have Chibi-Robo!**

 **I really do hope Chibi-Robo does get into Ultimate. He's such an underrated character from some great games.**


	58. Wonder-Red

Samus did not look happy at all. Mainly because Bayonetta decided to saunter into the interview room like she owned the place. While Samus didn't really have a problem with Bayonetta, and even considered her a friend, there was a time and a place for her attitude.

"Why are you here, Bayonetta?" demanded the bounty hunter. "You're already a Smash Fighter."

"I know that, my dear," replied the Umbra Witch with a smirk. "I'm just here to support my friend."

"…No offense, Bayonetta, but you're the only one who can represent your series since you're a third-party," stated Link. "We would have to deny Jeanne's application."

Bayonetta let out a chuckle. "I wasn't talking about Jeanne."

The two Veterans were confused when Bayonetta called in the next applicant for them. They were then surprised to see Wonder-Red walk in with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Wait, how the hell do you two know each other?!" demanded Samus as she looked between the two.

"W-Well, Bayonetta actually helped the Wonderful 100 in fighting the GEATHJERK invasion," replied Wonder-Red.

"As did both Jeanne and Rodin," added Bayonetta.

"I can only imagine why," deadpanned the bounty hunter. Bayonetta could only smirk as she sucked on her lollipop.

Link then turned towards Wonder-Red. "So what brings you back, Red?"

The hero cleared his throat before answering. "Well, there are supposedly some rumors that my game will be getting a sequel and if it is true I was hoping that becoming a Smash Fighter would help promote it."

"What do your teammates think about this?"

"…Blue thinks he should be the one to become a Smash Fighter while Green agrees with him. Pink, White, and Yellow think I'm the best choice. Black really hasn't stated his thoughts."

"I wouldn't worry too much over this, Red," stated Link. "You best represent not only your game, but the Wonderful 100 better than anyone. If anyone has what it takes to be a Smash Fighter, it's you."

"Thank you for the words of encouragement, Link!" exclaimed Wonder-Red as gave a salute.

"Glad to see you've regained your confidence," stated Bayonetta, placing her hand on Wonder-Red's shoulder. "I think we should celebrate."

"H-How so?" questioned Red, looking nervous.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Bayonetta as she dragged a scared Wonder-Red out of the room.

Once they were gone, Link turned to Samus. "What do you think she's going to do to him?"

"Knowing her…probably embarrass him by giving him tips on how to get with Immorta."

Poor Red.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Wonder-Red was requested by sinpirate2012 on deviantART.**

 **I don't care what anybody says,** _ **The Wonderful 101**_ **was a great game on the Wii U. It did get some Trophies in SSB4, but I would rather much have it get a Smash Fighter.**


	59. Tethu

A small child stood before Link and Samus. He had tanned skin and his state of dress looked more appropriate for a desert.

"Hi! My name's Tethu!" exclaimed the child with a beaming smile.

A small beetle-like creature then flew up from behind Tethu holding a blue, crystal orb. The org then enlarged and inside was the image of a mermaid-like being.

"And I am Esna, Tethu's guardian," said the Water Spirit, smiling.

"Hello, Tethu, Esna. I'm guessing that you're here to become a Smash Fighter?" asked Link.

"That's right!" chirped Tethu. "You see, I'm actually the chief of an oasis and I protect it from Chaos. If I can become a Smash Fighter, I think that might help me fight off the Chaos better."

"How do you figure that?" questioned Samus with a raised eyebrow.

Tethu looked down in thought. "I know that there are many forms of darkness out there. Some might even be stronger than the Chaos. I want to protect my oasis and the people who live there from the darkness and if I can defeat a darkness stronger than the Chaos, then I can defeat the Chaos once and for all."

Esna looked at Tethu with much sympathy. She knows exactly what he's been through and why he wanted to get rid of the Chaos for good. She wished she could be there in person so she could give the child a hug and make him feel better.

"I wouldn't be too concerned about that, Tethu," replied Link, giving the Seedling a reassuring smile. "I can tell that you are very strong and that you'll be able to beat the Chaos."

"He's right, Tethu. I know that you can beat the Chaos and I'll be right by your side helping you along the way," added Esna. "Remember, you are never alone, Tethu."

Tethu grinned at the faith that both Link and Esna had in him. He will beat the Chaos and keep his people safe. With his friends by his side, he would make sure of it.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 _ **Ever Oasis**_ **is one of my favorite 3DS games. Considering that it was a success, while I would like to see Tethu as a Smash Fighter, as long as it gets some type of representation in Ultimate I'll be happy.**


	60. Special Reveal Chapter 3

"Can we have everyone's attention? It's time to announce the next batch of Newcomers for Ultimate!" exclaimed link as he stood before the microphone.

The room was filled with various heroes and villains from across the worlds, waiting to hear if they made it onto the roster.

"This time we have five Newcomers to announce," stated Samus. "And we'll start with the new Echo Fighters."

Everyone started to mutter and converse amongst themselves. It wasn't a secret that Echo Fighters were just clones with a different name and they knew how the Smash fandom felt about clones.

Link cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "The first of our new Echo Fighters is Chrom!"

Upon hearing this, the blue-haired lord froze in shock. His family on the other hand…

"I knew you could do it, Daddy!" exclaimed Cynthia as she glomped her father.

"I'm so proud of you, Chrom!" stated Sumia as she stood on her tiptoes to give her husband a kiss on the cheek.

Cynthia then grabbed Chrom's arm and started to drag him towards the stage where they were met by Marth, Lucina, and Robin.

"Glad to have you on board, my friend," said Robin, placing a hand on Chrom's shoulder.

Chrom smiled at the white-haired man and let out a chuckle. "I'm glad as well. Shocked, but glad."

Cynthia turned towards Samus with a pout. "You owe Daddy an apology for the mean things you said to him."

"Cynthia!" exclaimed Lucina, grabbing her younger sister and pulling her back. "Don't talk to Miss Samus like that!"

"But, Lucy!"

Samus pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. This is why she preferred the Baby. It didn't have an attitude.

The two sisters continued to argue before Marth stepped in. "Girls, I'm sure that whatever Samus said to Chrom didn't come from ill intent. Regardless of that though, Chrom has proven to everyone that he has earned the right to be here. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, Lord Marth/Grandpa," said Lucina and Cynthia respectively.

"Good," replied Marth with a nod. He then turned to Link and Samus. "Sorry about that. You may continue."

Link nodded his thanks to his friend. Turning back to the crowd, he continued. "The second Echo Fighter we have is actually a villain and it is Dark Samus!"

Upon hearing the name, the blonde bounty hunter tensed up and looked on in horror as her evil doppelganger appeared from a dark portal and stood next to Ganondorf and the other villains.

"Happy to see me, Samus?" spoke the Phazon creature with a voice similar to Samus'

"It seems that my army is getting bigger," stated Ganondorf with a dark smirk. "At this rate, you heroes won't stand a chance."

It didn't take long for Samus to regain herself. When she did she turned to Link and grabbed him by the front of his tunic. She did not look happy.

"Who the hell allowed this?" demanded the bounty hunter with a hiss as she glared at the swordsman.

"Seriously? First Ridley and now Dark Samus? Are you going to do this every time someone from your series gets into Smash?" questioned Link with a deadpan look.

"Don't toy with me, Link! These two have put me through hell!" exclaimed Samus, looking ready to kill.

"Poor little Samus. Maybe if you were stronger you wouldn't be so scared," stated Dark Samus.

The real Samus let out a feral screech and was about to charge forward to kill, but many of the Veterans held her back so she didn't do anything stupid.

Link let out a frustrated sigh. He was about to announce the next Newcomer when he remembered something. "Oh, before I forget, obviously Dark Samus will be the Echo Fighter for Samus. Chrom, you'll be Roy's Echo Fighter."

Chrom raised an eyebrow at that. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turning to see who it was, he found that it was the redheaded lord himself.

"If you ever need it, I'm always up for a spar," said Roy with a grin.

The Lowell stared at the young lion before Cynthia spoke up.

"Does this mean that Lord Roy is part of our family now?"

Lucina could only facepalm at her sister's words.

Back with Link, he was about to call out the next Newcomer. "The next Newcomer we have is another villain and someone who has been requested for years. Please welcome King K. Rool!"

A bellowing laugh echoed in the room as the Kremling King made his way onto the stage to stand with the rest of the villains.

"It's about time I get to be in the spotlight. I look forward to crushing you Kongs once and for all!" laughed K. Rool as he gave Donkey Kong and Diddy a sharp-toothed grin. The two Kongs glared right back.

Bowser and King Dedede glanced at each while K. Rool continued to taunt the Kongs. They really didn't like that they would now be working with K. Rool considering that they both hated the Kremling King for various reasons.

"Can we please save the actual fighting for when Ultimate comes out?" demanded Link. "Bad enough that Samus went off the deep end because of some bad blood."

Said blonde let out a muffled growl, as she had to be bound and gagged to make sure she didn't attack anyone.

As Link was about to call the next Newcomer, Snake interrupted him.

"Mind if I call out the next one? I think it is only fair," said the former soldier of war.

Link gave off a smirk as he handed Snake the card and stepped out of the way. "It's your show now, Snake."

With a smirk, Snake decided to close this out. "Last but not least we've got two third-party Newcomers and they're people I know very well. Let's give a round of applause for Simon Belmont and his Echo Fighter Richter Belmont!"

Cheers and applause echoed through the room and the two vampire hunters made their way onto the stage. Richter rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment since he never realized he'd get such a reaction. Simon on the other hand was confidant as he stood before Snake.

"It's been a long time, my friend," said Simon, offering his hand.

"Likewise," replied Snake as he shook Simon's friend.

"Wow! This is so cool!" exclaimed Pit, eyes bright with excitement. "To see a legend like Simon is so awesome!"

"It is kind of exciting," added Mega Man. "I can't wait to see him in action."

"Yeah, the old man is pretty amazing," replied Richter with a laugh.

Pit looked over at Richter with a look of confusion. "Old man?"

"Yup! Simon is actually my ancestor and I can't wait to fight alongside him," explained the younger Belmont.

Upon hearing this, Cynthia turned to her sister. "You hear that, Lucy? He's just like you! He gets to fight alongside his grandpa too!"

"Cynthia," groaned out Lucina, embarrassed by her sister once again.

Marth could only laugh as he listened in on his granddaughters' conversation. He then went over to greet Simon.

"As a warrior of the past as well, I look forward to meeting you in battle," said Marth as he held out his hand

Simon smirked at this as he accepted the handshake. "I as well, Lord Marth."

Richter turned to Lucina with a smile. "I suppose I should say the same to you, Miss. Don't hold back when we next meet."

Lucina frowned, almost pouting. "I never hold back. You might be the descendant of Simon Belmont, but I am the descendant of Lord Marth. I am not someone you should underestimate."

Richter could only laugh. "Then I can't wait!"

As everyone continued greeting the Newcomers, there was only one thought on their minds.

Who will be next to join the Ultimate Smash?

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **So much hype!**

 **Seriously, we not only did we get King K. Rool, but we also got Simon Belmont AND Richter Belmont. We got TWO Konami characters in one announcement. Of course Richter is an Echo Fighter…and that scares the hell out of me.**

 **Think about it. If Richter got in as an Echo Fighter, that means we might be getting an Echo Fighter for the other third-party characters. Naked Snake, Shadow, Ms. Pac-Man, Ken, Zack, and Jeanne would all fit as Echo Fighters, but that would also mean we would be getting more third-party Newcomers over actual Nintendo Newcomers and we don't need that. Also, I didn't add an Echo Fighter for Mega Man since the only ones who could fit are already a part of his Final Smash.**

 **That being said, I'm looking forward to the next Smash announcement. How Sakurai will top Simon and K. Rool is beyond me.**


	61. Raiden

"Seriously, Samus? You're still upset about Dark Samus being on the roster?" asked Link with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't talk to me," muttered Samus, being all pouty. She hated that both of her archenemies were Smash Fighters. Why couldn't she be the sole representative of her series again?

"Too bad. We still have interviews to conduct."

Samus pouted once more as Link called in the next applicant. When the door opened, both Veterans were surprised to see one of Snake's friends walk into the room.

"What? You were expecting someone else?" asked the cybernetic swordsman.

"Raiden? What are you doing here?" questioned Link, very confused.

"What does it look like? I'm here to become a Smash Fighter. I figured I could be an Echo Fighter for Snake," explained Raiden.

"Uh, Raiden…"

"I know what you're thinking, Samus. In my current form I wouldn't really work as Snake's Echo Fighter, but if Snake can become young again, what's stopping me from becoming fully human again?"

"…He does have a point," replied Link, glancing at Samus.

"Add in the fact that the _Castlevania_ series got two reps, we can't really turn away others from third-parties already represented," added Samus with a sigh.

"So does this mean I'm in?" asked Raiden with a hopeful tone.

"It's up to the big wigs down at HQ," replied the bounty hunter as she placed Raiden's application in the outgoing pile.

"Good enough for me," said the former child soldier with a shrug. "All I know is I can't wait to test my skill against Snake."

Too bad Raiden had a long way to go to match up with Snake's skill.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Starting with this interview, I'm going to write up interviews for all of the possible third-party Echo Fighters. As I mentioned last chapter, I don't like the idea of every third-party character getting an Echo Fighter, as that will most likely have third-party Newcomers outnumber the Nintendo Newcomers. But that won't stop me from writing out said interviews.**

 **That being said, while Naked Snake would make a little more sense, I would honestly prefer Raiden as the Echo Fighter since he's a different character from Solid Snake, whereas Naked Snake is who Solid Snake is a clone of. If anything, Naked Snake would make more sense as an alt. similar to what Alph and the Koopalings are.**


	62. Shadow

Link and Samus looked at the scowling hedgehog that was being prodded to talk by the bat girl next to him.

"Oh for the love of…would you just talk, Shadow?!" demanded Rouge as she glared at the black-furred hedgehog.

"I don't want to be here," growled out Shadow with a glare.

"Why not? Think of it, Shadow! You could become a Smash Fighter. Granted you'd be an Echo for Sonic, but still…"

Shadow glared at Rouge, who was used to Shadow's hissy fits by now. "Why would I want to be an Echo of that faker?"

"Technically, you are the fake," replied a large robot. "Sonic is an organic meat bag, while you were created in a lab."

Shadow looked at Omega with a blank look while Rouge facepalmed.

At this point, Samus cleared her throat to gain their attention. "Would it even be a good idea for Shadow to be an Echo Fighter? He'd have to use the same moveset as Sonic and refrain from using his Chaos Control."

"All the more reason I don't want this," replied Shadow as he crossed his arms.

Rouge let out a sigh. "Shadow, can you stop being stubborn just this once?"

"That would go against his nature as an edgelord, as the humans like to call him," stated Omega.

Shadow could feel his eye twitch in anger.

"What else do they call him?" asked Samus, an amused smirk on her face.

"Scanning," said Omega as he checked his memory banks. "Edgy the Hedgy."

The blonde bounty hunter had a hard time holding in her laughter while Shadow wanted nothing more than to kill all that oppose him.

Link and Rouge just wondered how the hell did this interview go off the rails.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Up next we have Shadow the Hedgehog, who I really do not want in SSBU as a Smash Fighter. People really want him as an Echo Fighter, but at the expense of taking away what makes him Shadow. For years the Sonic fandom for whatever reason wants every character to be exactly like Sonic. Let Sonic be Sonic. Let the other characters be who they are. Of course, because the fans keep complaining, that's why Sonic is the sole playable character in the series now.**


	63. Ms Pac-Man

"So who's next on the list?" asked Samus.

Link looked at the list of applicants. "Looks like a fairly famous lady."

Samus raised an eyebrow at this, wondering who it could be. The door opened and in walked Pac-Man, followed by…Pac-Man?

No, this individual might have looked like Pac-Man, but it was clearly female. Not only was she wearing lipstick, eye shadow, and a bow on her head, but she also had eyelashes and a smaller nose than Pac-Man.

"Are you sure about this, Packy?" asked Ms. Pac-Man, looking at her husband.

"Of course, Pepper!" exclaimed Pac-Man with his famous wide smile. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather fight alongside with than you, waka!"

"Aw, Packy! You're making me blush!" gushed Ms. Pac-Man.

Pac-Man turned towards the Veterans. "You guys can make this happen, right?"

Link rubbed the back of his head. "Honestly, Pac-Man, we can only push the applications to the next step. It's technically up to Sakurai on who gets in at the end."

"Of course given Ms. Pac-Man's history, her chances are pretty good to be your Echo Fighter," added Samus.

"You hear that, Pepper? There's a chance, waka!"

"Yay! That's great, Packy!"

The yellow couple made their way out of the room to continue discussing the possibility of Ms. Pac-Man getting into Smash. If she does get in, gaming's most famous couple will be reunited at last.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Who better to be Pac-Man's Echo Fighter than Ms. Pac-Man herself? It has actually been a very long time since she's been in a game proper. And yes, I did give them the names they had in the old Hanna-Barbara cartoon. I doubt that they would call each other Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man considering they're husband and wife.**

 **Fun Fact: Both** _ **Metroid**_ **and** _ **Ms. Pac-Man**_ **were finalists for the World Video Game Hall of Fame Class of 2018, but unfortunately did not make it in.**


	64. Beck

Samus could feel her eye twitch in annoyance as the next applicant stood before her and Link.

"Why are you here, Beck?" demanded the bounty hunter.

The white and blue robot boy looked nervous. "W-Well, I was hoping I could apply as a Smash Fighter?"

"If Shovel Knight couldn't make it as a Smash Fighter, what chance do you have?"

"Samus," came the warning tone from Link.

"But I can do this! I could even be an Echo Fighter for Mega Man if that's what it takes! Please give me this chance!" begged Beck with a look of desperation. "If I don't get this, Dr. White will be really mad."

Link looked at the android with pity, but there was nothing he could do. "Sorry, Beck, but I don't think you'd really fit in as a Smash Fighter."

A dejected look came to Beck's face. "I see…thank you for your time, I guess."

With that, Beck made his way out of the room. Once he was gone, Link turned to look at Samus.

"Do you think we were a bit too harsh on him?"

"Not really," replied Samus, not really caring. "Sometimes people just need to be put in their place."

The Hylian briefly wondered if she should bring up the period of time where Samus didn't have any games come out…or when her fans bashed certain games she was in.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **I just want to state, at no point do I think Beck will ever get into Smash. I just needed someone to be Mega Man's possible Echo Fighter since the more likely ones are already part of Mega Man's Final Smash. It just felt wrong to write up Echo Fighter interviews for all of the third-party character, but Mega Man.**

 **Honestly, I don't get the hate** _ **Might No. 9**_ **gets. It's a** _ **Mega Man**_ **game…it's what it was pretty much advertised as. Why people thought there would be more to it is beyond me. The only things I really have a problem with when it comes to the game is Call having no personality (which makes no sense considering every other robot does have a personality) and Dr. White coming off more as a villain than the actual villain. Other than that, it's your standard** _ **Mega Man**_ **game.**


	65. Ken Masters

"Didn't think you'd see me again, huh?" asked the familiar red-clad fighter with a grin.

"Given how a few people have come to apply as Echo Fighters, not really," replied Samus. "That is why you're here, right, Ken?"

Ken let out a laugh. "Pretty much. Last time I was here I said with my style being too similar to Ryu's that I wouldn't be a very good Assist Trophy. But with the Echo Fighter thing going on, I can apply as Ryu's Echo Fighter instead."

"It would make sense," stated Link. "As you said, your fighting style is the same as Ryu's."

"Damn right! We both trained under Master Gouken and learned the same techniques!" said Ken as he punched the air a few times.

"Thinking about it, weren't you pretty much Ryu's "Echo Fighter" in the original _Street Fighter_ game?" questioned the bounty hunter.

"Yup! Ryu and I have been through thick and thin ever since and always have each other's back," explained Ken, a nostalgic look on his face as he remembered the past. "I want in on this so Ryu knows that will never change."

"I don't see why you wouldn't get in, Ken," said Link. "You're just as important to your series as Ryu is and if third-party fighters do get Echoes it wouldn't make sense not to include you."

"So my application is going on to the next round? Cool. Hey, by the way, is there still the chance of Chun-Li getting in as an Assist Trophy? She was kinda upset that she didn't get in last time."

"I can only imagine why," replied Samus with a smirk, remembering the Chinese woman's crush on Ryu.

Ken could only laugh at that.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Of the possible third-party Echo Fighters we could get, I think Ken would be the only one I'd be okay with. He makes the most sense given that he was the original fighting game clone character.**

 **And can we get Chun-Li as an Assist Trophy already? Let the thicc girl in!**


	66. Zack Fair

The raven-haired swordsman rubbed the back of his head in nervousness as he stood before Link and Samus, who in turn looked at him with blank looks.

"Shouldn't you be dead, Zack?" demanded Samus.

"I guess the Lifestream figured I deserved this chance," replied the former SOLDIER with a shrugged. He then gave off a grin. "Besides, I need to see Cloud again and tell him that everything's okay."

"…Is something wrong?" asked Link. While Cloud might have been his rival, he still didn't wish anything to happen to the blond.

"…Cloud's been through a lot of stuff, stuff he feels is his fault," said Zack, looking away. "I just want to reassure him that none of it was his fault."

"I'm sure he knows that, Zack. He has Tifa with him and I'm sure you know how stubborn she can be when it comes to Cloud."

Zack couldn't help but chuckle at Link's words. "That is true. Tifa's good for Cloud. Kinda wish I had a girlfriend like that."

Samus raised an eyebrow at that. "I thought you had Aerith?"

"…I kinda realized that she wasn't really my type once I reached the Lifestream," replied Zack, looking nervous once more. "I think I like my women more on the shy side, but still won't take crap from anyone, not even gods. Oh, and she has to have pretty blue hair!"

Samus and Link sweatdropped at the description Zack gave of his favorite type of woman. It sounded like he already found someone.

"So you actually found someone then?" asked Link, bringing up the question.

At this point, Zack was doing his usual squat exercises. "Not yet, but maybe in the next life I'll find her."

If only he knew where to start looking for the girl with the key to his heart.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **As much as I like Zack, I kind of just want Cloud to be the sole** _ **Final Fantasy**_ **representative in SSB. This is mainly because if we were to get another FF rep it should either be someone else from the FF7 party (like Tifa or Vincent for example) or one of the other FF main protagonists (like Terra or Squall for example).**

 **And if you couldn't tell, I don't like Aerith that much. I find her selfish and manipulative when it comes to Zack and Cloud. That's why I like the** _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ **version of Zack more. Instead of Aerith, his love interest is Aqua, who is a way better character than Aerith is.**


	67. Jeanne

It wasn't a surprise when the white-haired Umbra Witch walked into the room as if she owned it. Despite that, she didn't look at Link and Samus as if they were beneath her. Any friend of Bayonetta's was a friend of hers.

"I was hoping to meet some of Cereza's friends. She has told me so much about you lot that I had to come and see for myself," stated Jeanne with a smirk.

"Did she also tell you that she likes to cause trouble, mainly for the little angel brat we have here?" questioned Samus as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Jeanne let out a soft chuckle. "Sounds like something Cereza would do. Of course you can't blame her considering how the angels are our natural enemies."

"Except that Pit is nothing like the angels you deal with," replied Link. "In fact, Pit is probably the most harmless person in the mansion."

"Yes, I do believe Cereza made mention of an angel child that lived here that was too innocent and pure," said Jeanne as she put her finger to her chin in thought. "It's actually quite strange, now that I think of it."

"You get used to it," replied Samus. "Anyway, I'm guessing that you're really here to apply as Bayonetta's Echo Fighter, right?"

"That would be correct. Can't let Cereza have all of the fun after all," stated Jeanne with a small grin.

Elsewhere, Pit shuddered in fear. He went to go find Palutena in hopes that she would protect him from whatever scary thing was coming.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **And to close out with the third-party Echo Fighters we have Bayonetta's best friend Jeanne. I would honestly be surprised if she did get in as Bayonetta's Echo Fighter.** _ **Bayonetta**_ **just feels like one of those series that would only get one representative in Smash.**


	68. Shantae

The genie girl was excited as she stood before Link and Samus.

"Here to try again for Smash, Shantae?" asked Link.

"You bet! I think my chances are pretty good this time around!" exclaimed the hero of Scuttle Town with a grin.

"And what makes you think that?" questioned Samus.

"I figured with Shovel Knight being an Assist Trophy, despite the fact that he is somehow the face of Indies, my chances went way up," explained Shantae. She then gave off a pout. "Though to be honest, I don't understand why I'm still labeled as an Indie character."

"Oh yeah, you've actually been around for a long time, right?" wondered the swordsman.

"Yup! My series is a little over sixteen years old now and I have four games to Shovel Knight's one. Wayforward might not be one of the big companies, but I think we should be passed the point of calling me an Indie."

Samus turned towards Link. "The girl does have a point."

"Maybe, but I just don't want her to get her hopes up," replied Link.

The purple-haired girl merely waved him off. "Don't worry about me. I know that even if my chances of becoming a Smash Fighter are better, there's still a chance I won't get in. After last time, I've come to accept that."

"Very mature of you, Shantae," stated Link, giving the girl with a smile.

"Thanks!"

The bounty hunter then placed Shantae's application in the outgoing pile. "With that being said, we'll send your application off to the next step."

Shantae couldn't have been happier. Now all she had to do was wait. She just hoped she didn't have to listen to Risky's taunts if she didn't make it in again.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Everyone's favorite half-genie hero as requested by FireMaster92 on deviantART.**

 **Shantae's one of my most wanted characters for Smash. Her games are really fun and I feel that she would fit right in, in the world of Smash. She'd be a better choice than Shovel Knight, that's for sure.**


	69. Impa

Link wondered which of the Goddesses he angered recently if he had to face the woman before him. The fact that she was young again made things even worse for him since that meant he couldn't outrun her.

"Impa, we've been over this. Zelda can take care of herself," said the Hylian with a sigh.

The silver-haired Sheikah merely rolled her eyes. "You know what my duty is, Link. I cannot stop allow any harm to come to her."

"B-But grandmother, wouldn't M-Master Link be enough to guard the Princess?"

Impa glanced at the white-haired young woman standing next to her, causing the young girl to let out an "eep". "Shush, child. You'll understand when you're older."

Paya started to fidget, wanting to say something else, but her grandmother's word was final. The shy little Sheikah really wanted to defend Master Link from her grandmother.

It was the Samus spoke up. "I say we let Impa in. If not for the whole bodyguard thing, but because she could really kick everyone's ass."

Link could only facepalm, while Impa gave off a smirk and Paya blushed at the language.

"Samus, please refrain from encouraging this," muttered out the Hylian.

This earned him a glare from Impa. "Keep in mind, Link, I am still your elder. So don't talk as if I am the child."

"…Yes, sorry about that, Impa," replied Link with a slight blush.

Now Samus really wanted Impa in now. If she could keep Link in line like that, things will be very entertaining.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **Another** _ **Zelda**_ **character comes for an interview and AydanADub1863 requested Impa on deviantART.**

 **Since Link is now in his** _ **Breath of the Wild**_ **persona in Ultimate, I figured I'd add the sweet little papaya that is Paya in this as well.**


	70. Special Reveal Chapter 4

The fluffy secretary couldn't believe it. She actually got an invitation to Smash.

"Congratulations, Isabelle!" exclaimed Villager, giving his friend a smile.

"Ah! Thank you, Mayor!" squeaked the puppy, returning the smile. "This is just so unexpected!"

"I'm just wondering why though," replied Isabelle's brother Digby with a sigh.

Isabelle pouted at that. "Why do you have to be so mean, Digby?"

"I'm not being mean. I'm being realistic," stated Digby, giving his sister a deadpan look. "You're not much of a fighter, Isabelle."

"To be fair, Digby, no one thought I was much of a fighter and look how that turned out," said Villager.

"I still think this is a bad idea."

Isabelle watched as her brother and her Mayor argued on whether or not she should be a Smash Fighter. While she loved her brother very much, she didn't like that he didn't have faith in her. Her Mayor on the other hand was sticking up for her and that made her happy! So much so that her tail started to wag.

"Isabelle?"

"Eh?! Y-Yes, Mayor?"

"You looked like you were in a daze. We kept trying to get your attention."

"Ah! I'm sorry, Mayor!"

Digby rubbed his temples in frustration. It was obvious that his sister was once again thinking of Villager. While he had no problem with her infatuation with the Mayor, sometimes it gets the better of her.

"Look, let's get back on track," said Digby. "Isabelle, can't you just stick with being an Assist Trophy? It's safer that way."

The puppy started to fidget. "B-But I want to fight alongside the Mayor! I know I can do this, Digby!"

"Don't worry so much, Digby. If worse comes to worse, I'll be there to watch over her," added Villager.

The older canine glanced towards his sister to find her looking at the Mayor with sparkles in her eyes and her tail wagging happily. He then let out a sigh as he relented.

"Fine."

"Ah! Thank you, Digby!" squeaked Isabelle as she gave her brother a big hug. Digby reached up to pet her on the head.

"You're welcome, Isabelle. But the moment I hear that it becomes too much for you, I'm bringing you home. Got it?"

"It won't be too much! I promise!"

Villager watched as the siblings talked about Isabelle's upcoming debut as a Smash Fighter. Seeing how much Digby cared for Isabelle, he was going to make sure to uphold that promise he made. After all, Isabelle was important to him as well.

Not just as a secretary, but as a friend.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **She's so fluffy!**

 **I don't think anyone was expecting Isabelle, at least not as an actual Newcomer. Most everyone was expecting her to be an Echo Fighter of Villager, but instead she ended up as a semi-clone like how Roy and Lucas are. I honestly thought Villager was going to be the only AC rep we'd ever get, but now I'm kind of looking forward to seeing Isabelle in action.**

 **Also, who is looking forward to the new** _ **Animal Crossing**_ **game coming next year?**


	71. Lara Croft

Samus stared down the woman before her, who stared right back with the same intensity. Link could almost feel the electricity in the air as he looked back and forth between them. He wondered why exactly there was animosity between the bounty hunter and the tomb raider.

"…Is there something between you two that I should know about?" questioned the Hylian.

"This doesn't concern you, Link," stated Samus with a hiss.

"She's just jealous that despite the fact that she's been in this business much longer than me that I have always been more popular than her," replied Lara Croft, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Yes, because having constant reboots to stay relevant really shows how popular you are," said the blonde in a deadpan tone.

Lara glared harshly at the bounty hunter. "I'll have you know that the current reboot is the most successful my series has ever been! I even received actual character development, unlike that trollop I used to be!"

Samus gave off an unladylike snort. "Let's be honest, Lara. The only reason people used to like you was because you had oversized breasts, which you know longer have. Hell, my curves are unfortunately one of the only reasons I even have fans still. So don't act all high and mighty."

Link could tell that if he didn't step in soon, there would be a catfight…and as tempting as it would be to watch such a spectacle, he knew he had to put a stop to it.

"Look, can we get back on track? Lara, why exactly do you wish to be a Smash Fighter?" asked Link.

"Honestly? I believe I have earned that right," said the English girl. "I am one of the more iconic heroes out there and while I agree I might not be able to bring anything new considering there are others already on the roster who use similar weapons that I do, I still think I've reached the point to be able to stand with other video game icons."

"As if that's enough reason to be on the roster," muttered the bounty hunter.

"I'm sorry, Samus, but which of us got into the World Video Game Hall of Fame first?"

It was a good thing that Link had quick reflexes or else Samus would have vaulted over the desk to strangle Lara, who could only have the last laugh as she left the room in victory.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **If it weren't for the fact that Square Enix owns the** _ **Tomb Raider**_ **series, I doubt that Lara would even have a chance to be in SSB.**

 **I actually like the reboot series of** _ **Tomb Raider**_ **games. They're way more fun than the original games and Lara is way more likable as a character in the new games.**

 **Fun Fact: Both the original** _ **Tomb Raider**_ **and the original** _ **Metroid**_ **were nominated for the World Video Game Hall of Fame Class of 2018, but only** _ **Tomb Raider**_ **got into the HoF.**


	72. Young Cricket

The young martial artist and his old master stood ready for the interview with Link and Samus.

"Master, do you really think I am ready for this?"

"Of course, Cricket. You are more than ready for this," replied the short old man.

"…But Ashley didn't even get in as a Smash Fighter and she's the most popular of the Diamond City residents. How could I compete with that?"

"This is not a competition, Cricket," stated Master Mantis. "Just go in there and be yourself."

"And can you make it quick? Some of us have other things to do today," said a voice.

Young Cricket and Master Mantis turned towards the door to find Samus looking annoyed that they were taking their time getting in there. With a blush of embarrassment, Cricket followed Samus into the room and stood before her and Link.

"Hello, Cricket. I see that you wish to become a Smash Fighter," said Link, giving the raven-haired teen a smile.

"Y-Yes! Although, I must admit that it was Mona's idea that I should apply for this," explained Cricket, rubbing the back of his head.

"And we all know you can't say no to the redhead, can you?" questioned Samus with a smirk.

Cricket blushed slightly at the accusation. "N-No! I can say no if I wanted to!"

Samus merely rolled her eyes. Who was this boy trying to kid?

"Is that the only reason you applied, Cricket?" asked the blond swordsman.

Cricket looked at his hand and flexed his fingers. "I am a martial artist. I strive to master my craft and to do that I will need to challenge stronger fighters. I know that there are fighters already within the roster that are very strong and I wish to challenge them to become stronger myself."

Link nodded at this. "Sounds reasonable, considering your profession."

"Plus we don't really have any martial artists on the roster aside from Ryu," added Samus. "So having another martial artist would make things interesting."

"Thank you for giving me this chance!" exclaimed Cricket with a bow.

The young martial artist couldn't wait to find out if he made it in or not.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **As requested by Zindakku on deviantART, we have Young Cricket from the** _ **WarioWare**_ **series.**

 **Even if Young Cricket doesn't end up as a Smash Fighter, I hope we get someone from the** _ **WarioWare**_ **series on the roster other than Wario. I was so disappointed when Ashley was revealed to be an Assist Trophy again. If anyone from this series deserved to be a Smash Fighter it was Ashley.**


	73. Magolor

The two Veterans watched as the egg-shaped being floated before them, wondering why he was even here without his little jester friend.

"Trying to apply for a spot on the roster again, Magolor?" questioned Samus.

"Of course I am! I figured that my chances are better this time around!" exclaimed Magolor, throwing his disembodied hands in the air.

"How so?" asked Link with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I don't have that crazy Marx with me and ruining my chances!"

Link and Samus glanced at each other. They were pretty sure Marx wasn't the reason for Magolor not getting in, just as Magolor wasn't the reason Marx didn't get in.

"Look, Magolor, are you sure you have what it takes to be a Smash Fighter?" questioned the swordsman.

"I am determined. I will get my revenge on Kirby and the best way to do so is to become a Smash Fighter!" explained the wannabe ruler. "Now send my application through so I may start my plans!"

Samus could feel her eye twitch in anger. How dare this little freak order her around! She would have blasted him, but Link put a stop to it with a hand on her shoulder.

"Magolor, you need to understand something. Just because we send in your application, doesn't mean you'll automatically get on the roster," stated Link.

"Nonsense! I know I'll get in. Now I must take my leave. I trust that you'll do your jobs properly."

With that, Magolor floated off, not knowing how close to death he was. It was a good thing that Link was stronger than he looked or else Magolor would have a certain blonde bounty hunter chasing him down.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **From the** _ **Kirby**_ **series we have Magolor, as requested by TigerfishAori on deviantART.**

 **I can only imagine how Magolor would play if he did get in.**


	74. Volga

A vicious roar echoed through the hall, startling Link and Samus.

"What the hell was that?" questioned a wide-eyed Samus.

Link then let out a sigh. "I think I know."

The answer soon presented itself when the door flung open with a slam and in walked a man dressed in red, draconic armor. He then pointed his spear right at Link, who didn't even flinch.

"Fight me, Hero," demanded the man. "I will not let you get away from me this time!"

"I'm busy, Volga," replied Link with a deadpan tone. "If you want me to fight you, it will have to be later."

Volga grit his teeth in anger. "You dare give me an excuse to back away from my challenge."

Before Link to say anything, Samus spoke up.

"Link, who exactly is this guy?"

"This would be Volga. He is the reincarnation of Volvagia, the Subterranean Lava Dragon. He also wishes to fight strong opponents," explained Link with a grimace.

"And you just happen to be his target, huh?" replied Samus, a smirk on her face.

"Fight me, Hero! Stop running away and fight me!" demanded Volga.

"If you want to fight someone, why not become a Smash Fighter then?" questioned the bounty hunter.

Both Link and Volga looked at Samus, with wide eyes and curiosity respectively.

"A Smash Fighter?" questioned the dragon man.

"There're a lot of strong fighters already labeled as Smash Fighters. Link happens to be one himself. If you really want to fight him, apply for a spot on the roster," explained Samus, enjoying the looks Link was giving her.

Volga actually gave it some thought. "Hm, to be able to fight strong warriors anytime I wish…very well. Where do I find one of these applications?"

Samus didn't hesitate to hand Volga an application and a pen, much to Link's horror. The dragon man quickly filled out the application and handed it back to Samus. With that done, Volga turned to take his leave. Before he left though, he turned to look at Link over his shoulders.

"Know this, Hero. I will get my one-on-one fight with you. If I have to fight others first, then so be it."

Once Volga was gone, Link turned to glare at the grinning blonde next to him.

"Why? Just why? Was this some sort of revenge plot you've been cooking up?"

Samus' grin could only get wider.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **31Darkstar on deviantART was the one to request Volga from** _ **Hyrule Warriors**_ **.**

 **I've probably already mentioned it, but I really hope there will be something from** _ **Hyrule Warriors**_ **in SSBU. It shouldn't be ignored just because it's supposedly non-canon.**


	75. Alexandra Roivas

Link looked back and forth between the two identical blondes. The last time this applicant was here, Samus took a vacation without telling him, so this would be the first time these two have met.

"Please, I need your help," spoke the applicant.

"Is Pious still giving you trouble, Alexandra?" asked Link. He received a nod from the woman.

"Wait, what exactly is going on?" questioned Samus, looking very confused.

The Hylian let out a frustrated sigh. "Well if you were here the first time Alexandra was here, you would know that she's been dealing with an evil spirit known as Pious Augustus."

"And no matter what I do he keeps tormenting me!" exclaimed Alexandra, on the verge of hysterics. "If I can become a Smash Fighter, I can get allies to help me defeat him once and for all!"

Samus let out a huff. "You don't have to be a Smash Fighter to get help. Just ask for it."

"Take her word for it, Alexandra," added Link. "She still needs help dealing with Ridley after all."

The bounty hunter gave off a shudder as she was reminded of her own tormentor.

Alexandra didn't look entirely convinced, but she would have to put her faith in these people. The swordsman did seem trustworthy enough. He just made it feel that anything was possible.

She just hoped that Pious' reign of terror would come to an end soon.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **From the scariest horror game ever made we have Alexandra Roivas from** _ **Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem**_ **, requested by Zindakku on deviantART.**

 **Not counting** _ **Castlevania**_ **, there are still no horror genre games represented in Smash Bros. We've got platformers, puzzles, action-adventure, shooters, RPGs, mini-games, stealth, and fighting games represented, but survival horror is pretty much the only genre of video games left still not seen in Smash.**


	76. Yuri Lowell

The raven-haired man that stood before the two veterans had an air of confidence around him. Next to him stood a pink-haired girl who looked nervous standing before such legends.

"And you are?" questioned Samus.

"The name's Yuri Lowell and like everyone else I'm here to become a Smash Fighter."

"And what makes you think you have that chance?" continued the bounty hunter.

"Well I am from a pretty popular series," explained Yuri. "Plus my game will be coming to the Switch soon, so that's a point in my favor."

Link spoke up next. "Yeah, but you will have to represent your series as a whole. Will you be able to do that?"

"Of course I will!"

The pink-haired then spoke. "Yuri, are you sure about this?"

Yuri turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Really, Estelle? You're going to question me on this as well?"

"Ah, I didn't mean anything by that, Yuri! It's just…wasn't there someone else from our Universe who already applied to be a Smash Fighter?"

"There can be two of us!" exclaimed Yuri with a narrowed look. "I mean, look at the Belmont Clan! There're two of them on the roster already!"

"He does have a point," stated Link. "Even though Lloyd already applied, if he does get in it doesn't hurt Yuri's chances."

"Of course the big difference between you two is your fighting styles. Richter only got in because he was able to be an Echo Fighter of Simon," added Samus.

Yuri glared at the blonde, knowing what she was implying. He would become a Smash Fighter, damn it!

"D-Don't worry, Yuri! Even if you don't fight similarly to Lloyd, I still have faith that you'll make it in!"

Yuri could only smile at Estelle's enthusiasm.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **-:-**

 **The hero of** _ **Tales of Vesperia**_ **, Yuri Lowell, requested by CrystalPhoenix2 on deviantART.**

 **ToV is the second most popular entry in the series, right? So maybe Yuri has a chance after Lloyd.**


	77. Final Reveal

It was that time again as heroes and villains alike had gathered to hear who made it into the newest installment of _Super Smash Bros._ All of the veterans from the previous four tournaments were up on stage while Link and Samus stood front and center to make the announcements

"Okay, everyone! Are you ready for the results?" called out Link with a microphone.

Everyone cheered, waiting to see if they had gotten on the roster.

Samus then stepped forward. "First and foremost, there have fortunately been no cuts from the roster."

Another cheer came from the crowd.

"And much like last time, we'll start off by revealing those who will be Assist Trophies," continued Samus. "Please keep in mind that if you didn't make it as a Smash Fighter…its Sakurai's fault."

"Samus…"

The bounty hunter ignored the reprimanding tone from the Hylian swordsman. "Anyway, going in alphabetical order by series, first we have Kapp'n from _Animal Crossing_!"

"Hm, looks like I'll have to get my bus a tune up then," replied the kappa.

"From _ARMS_ we have The Bouncer, Spring Man!"

"Aw, man," said the blue-haired man. "I was hoping I would have gotten to get into the ring."

His friend and rival Ninjara let out a sigh. "Just be content that you will still be able to fight. Maybe not in the way you wanted, but you'll still fight."

"Yeah, I guess."

Samus continued with the announcement. "After that we have Vince from _Art Academy_."

"I will paint a most wonderful picture for the occasion," stated Vince with a smile.

"One of the first third-parties on the list, its Rodin from _Bayonetta_!"

The fallen angel smirked as he thought of getting to test these other fighters. Maybe he can convince some of them to come to his bar and spend some cash.

"Another third-party Assist Trophy will be Bomberman!"

The white robot let out a sigh. "Oh well, maybe next time."

"Our first returning Assist Trophy is Dr. Kawashima from _Brain Age_!"

"I shall continue helping you all expand you minds," stated the floating head.

"From the _Castlevania_ series we have the fan favorite Alucard!"

The half-vampire crossed his arms over his chest. "As long as I can keep my father from destroying the humans, my position does not matter."

"The next returning Assist Trophy is the Color TV-Game 15."

Everyone was still confused as to how a very old console could be an Assist Trophy.

"From the _Devil World_ series we have the Devil himself returning for the third time."

The blue-skinned demon scowled at being an Assist trophy for the third time in a row.

"And back for a second time we have Dillon from _Dillon's Rolling Western_!"

The armadillo cowboy merely shrugged it off. He would admit to himself that he would have liked to been a Smash Fighter, but he was content with this.

"The _Donkey Kong_ series gets its first Assist Trophy with Klaptrap!"

The small blue crocodile snapped its jaws in happiness.

"Both Jeff and Starman from _EarthBound_ will be returning as Assist Trophies." 

Jeff let out a sigh of relief just like last time. He really didn't want to be a Smash Fighter. The alien on the other hand would continue serving his master's wishes.

"In a surprising appearance, we have Yuri Kozukata from the _Fatal Frame_ series!"

The teenager looked nervous at this. She wondered how well the Camera Obscura would work on non-spiritual enemies. _'At least there aren't any malicious spirits here. I've had enough of those to last for a lifetime.'_

"Next up we have the _Fire Emblem_ series with Lyn returning and joining her will be the Black Knight and Tiki!"

"Ah! Now I'll get to help out Mar Mar!" exclaimed the dragon woman with a beaming smile. She then felt a tug on her cape. Looking down, she noticed her daughter looking at her with a pout.

"How come I don't get to help too? I want to help Robin!"

Tiki could only give the child a smile before running a hand through her hair. "Don't worry, my little Nowi. I'm sure you'll be able to help one day. Just be patient until then."

Nowi still pouted, but relented to her mother's words.

Meanwhile, Lyn had pretty much accepted that she would forever be an Assist Trophy.

"I honestly shouldn't be surprised at this point," said the green-haired swordswoman.

The Black Knight on the other hand pointed his blade towards where Ike was standing. "I look forward to our upcoming duel."

Ike could only give him a look of determination and a nod, signifying that he would not back down should they encounter each other again.

Link then took over for announcing the next few Assist Trophies. "Another three time Assist Trophy will be Samurai Goroh from the _F-Zero_ series."

"You'll pay for this, Falcon!" exclaimed the driver of the Fire Stingray as he glared at his rival.

Everyone ignored Goroh's little outburst. As Link went on to read the next one, he frowned in confusion. "In a surprise return after being cut from _Brawl_ , we have Isaac from _Golden Sun_."

The blond Earth Adept had a blank look on his face while his friends looked at him in worry. The blue-haired girl gently touched his arm, gaining his attention.

"I know you deserve more than that, Isaac, but think of it this way; we haven't been forgotten like last time."

"Mia's right, Isaac!" exclaimed the redhead of the group. "Plus, maybe this will give you the chance to get more exposure which might help your chances next time!"

"For once, Garret might be on to something," replied the last member of the group, gaining a glare from the Mars Adept. "Look at this as an opportunity rather than a slight towards you."

Isaac let out a sigh before giving his friends a smile. "Mia, Garret, Ivan…thank you."

The three returned the smile, glad that Isaac was no longer upset.

"The next new Assist Trophy is Sukapon from _Joy Mech Fight_!"

The pink robot beeped in happiness as his limbless hands waved in the air.

"And returning will be Prince Sablé from _Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru._ "

The young Prince had a look of determination on his face, ready to resume his role in Smash.

"For the _Kid Icarus_ series, only Phosphora will be returning."

"Ooh, looks like I'll get to spend more time with that little white-winged angel," said the nymph with a smirk, knowing the hornet's nest she was stirring up.

The chibi blonde next to Phosphora glared up at her. "Can't you take this serious for once?!"

"I am taking this seriously, Viridi," replied Phosphora. She then had a catlike grin on her face. "Unless you're upset that you don't get to spend time with Pit."

Viridi blushed up a storm, but kept her glare on the older girl. "Sh-Shut up! Why would I want to be an Assist Trophy anyway?!"

"Then I guess I get to have Pit all to myself~"

"You stay away from him!"

Up on the stage, Pit was very confused as he watched Viridi have a one-sided argument with Phosphora. He turned to his mother for answers.

"Lady Palutena?"

"I'll explain later, Pit," replied the green-haired goddess with a sigh. Why did Phosphora always have to stir up trouble when it came to pit and Viridi? The nymph didn't even ask if she wanted to join in this time!

As Viridi kept trying to keep Phosphora away from Pit, the announcements for the Assist Trophies continued.

"From the _Kirby_ series, both Knuckle Joe and Nightmare will be returning and they will be joined by Chef Kawasaki," announced the Hylian swordsman.

Knuckle Joe rubbed his non-existent nose with his finger and was ready to fight, while Nightmare let out a dark laugh as he once again got to cause chaos.

"Don't worry, folks!" called out Chef Kawasaki. "I'll make sure to cook up the best tastiest food you've ever had!"

"Poyo!" called out Kirby, the thought of food very tantalizing to the little pink puffball.

"Next we have the _Mario_ series, which has a total of five Assist Trophies. The returning ones are Hammer Bro, Chain Chomp, and Waluigi…"

"Wah! This-a is an outrage! I should-a be on-a the roster!" exclaimed the lanky anarchist.

"You are a meme, nobody likes you, get over it," said Samus with a deadpan tone.

"Wah!"

"And the new Assist Trophies," continued Link. "Are Thwomp and…the flyswatter from _Mario Paint_?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. If they were confused that Color TV-Game 15 was an Assist Trophy, this took the cake.

It was Samus' turn to announce the next few Assist Trophies. "With the _Mega Man_ series we have two new Assist Trophies. They are Dr. Wily and Zero!"

"Hahahahaha! Prepare to be destroyed once and for all, Mega Man!" exclaimed the mad doctor, taking glee in the fact that he'll have the upper hand.

The crimson robot next to him let out a sigh. Was this really his creator? He was about to say something, but was interrupted by his "older brother".

"Like hell, old man! Who the hell thought it was a good idea for you to be an Assist Trophy?!" demanded Bass as he glared at Wily.

Wily glared back. "Don't take that tone with me, Bass. I'm the one who created you, remember?"

"Yeah, I'm the one successful thing you've ever created. Kind of hard to forget that," growled out the black-armored robot.

"Bass, can't you behave just this once?" asked a feminine voice with a sigh.

"Stay out of this, Creampuff! This is between the old man and me! Besides, if anyone is going to take down the blue dweeb, it'll be me!"

"Bass…" came the warning tone from Roll as she gave him a reprimanding look. This earned her a growl.

' _I don't know these people,'_ thought Zero as he made his way away from Wily and Bass.

Samus, annoyed with Bass' outburst, tried her best to ignore it and continue. "Next is the only other Assist Trophy returning after being cut from _Brawl_ and it is Gray Fox from the _Metal Gear_ series!"

"Oh, I am looking forward to this. Hurt me more, Snake!" exclaimed the cyborg, making those standing near him to awkwardly shuffle away.

"From my series we have Metroid and the Mother Brain," said the bounty hunter, scowling as she read the second name.

The Metroid let out a few chirps from its mother's acknowledgement, whereas Mother Brain wanted nothing more than to kill Samus.

"All the way from the _Monster Hunter_ Universe we have Rathalos, who will be pulling double duty as a Boss as well."

From outside, the wyvern let out a mighty roar as it flew through the skies.

"The next new Assist Trophy is the Arcade Bunny from the _Nintendo Badge Arcade_."

"I hope you're all ready to collect some badges!" stated the pink bunny.

"The Nintendog will be returning as an Assist Trophy, but this time it will be a toy poodle."

The little puppy let out a few barks, wagging its tail in happiness.

"Returning to represent the _Pac-Man_ series is the Ghost Gang."

"That's just great," complained Blinky as he crossed his arms.

"It could be worse," replied Inky. "We could be helping Pac-Man again."

"I don't see what's so wrong with that," said Pinky. She then swooned at the thought of her crush. "Oh Paccy~"

Blinky and Inky gave Pinky blank looks as she continued to swoon over their archenemy. Clyde on the other hand…

"Duh, I'm hungry."

Samus rolled her eyes at the Ghosts' antics before moving on. "From the _Pikmin_ series will be the Burrowing Snagret.

The bird-snake hybrid's squawking could be heard from outside.

"Sheriff will be returning…"

Beeps and blips sounded off.

"…And Shovel Knight will be joining as a new Assist Trophy."

The blue armored knight saluted with his shovel while everyone else questioned why they couldn't get an Indie that actually deserved to be in the spotlight for once.

"Returning from _SimCity_ is Dr. Wright."

"Please to make your acquaintance," said the green-haired official with a smile.

"Shadow will be returning from the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ series and he will be joined by Knuckles."

Upon hearing this, Rouge turned to Shadow with a narrowed look, which Shadow promptly ignored.

"You know, you could have been on the roster."

"I'm not going to be an Echo for that faker," replied Shadow with a grumble.

"We have already established that you were artificially created, Shadow. That technically makes you the faker," stated Omega, earning a glare from Shadow.

While Shadow continued to glare at Omega, who wasn't threatened by it all, the red echidna walked up to Rouge.

"Are they always like that?" asked Knuckles.

"You have no idea," replied the batgirl with a groan. She then turned to Knuckles and leaned into him, causing him to tense up. "Knuckles, save me from their stupidity!"

"…You just want to get close to the Master Emerald," replied Knuckles, giving her a narrowed look.

Rouge glanced away with a smirk. "What makes you think that? Congrats on becoming an Assist Trophy by the way."

Knuckles could feel his eye twitch in annoyance as the jewel thief changed the subject.

Link cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention as he took over to announce the last batch of Assist Trophies. "The _Splatoon_ series will be getting its own Assist Trophy with the Squid Sisters!"

"Did you hear that, Marie?! We get to put on a show for everyone!" exclaimed Callie with a squeal as she brought her cousin into a big hug.

"So we are," replied Marie with a sigh, used to Callie's hyperactive personality.

"We will see the return of Andross from the _Star Fox_ series as well as a new Assist Trophy in Krystal."

"Haha! I can't wait to see Uncle Andross crush every single one of you!" exclaimed Andrew as he laughed like a maniac. He would have continued if Krystal hadn't clocked him with her staff.

"That's enough out of you," said the blue-furred vixen as she glared at the unconscious monkey.

" _Street Fighter_ will finally get an Assist Trophy with Guile!"

Guile merely crossed his arms over his chest while he did his best to ignore the pout Chun-Li was giving him.

"Guile…"

"My wife convinced her sister to convince Ken. So if you want answers, talk to my brother-in-law," replied Guile, still not looking at the spring beauty. He knew how much she wanted to get the role and would have gladly let her have it. Then Ken had to throw a monkey wrench into it.

"Oh, I will," said Chun-Li, glancing around for the blond in question. Guile almost felt sorry for him…almost.

"The next new Assist Trophy will be Nikki from _Swapnote_."

The young, glasses wearing brunette had sparkles in her eyes, excited that she would get to help these heroes. She would show them that the pen was mightier than the sword!

"More returning Assist Trophies with Starfy from _The Legendary Starfy_ …"

The star prince let out a cheer.

"…And Takamaru from _The Mysterious Murasame Castle_!"

The samurai let out grunt of annoyance. He truly thought he had a chance this time to become a Smash Fighter.

"Our final third-party Assist Trophy will be Akira Yuki from the _Virtua Fighter_ series!"

The young fighter crossed his arms over his chest. "While I have no problem with my role, was it really necessary that I be so polygonal?"

"Take it up with Sakurai," replied Samus.

Link gave her a reprimanding look before continuing. "Ashley will be returning as the only Assist Trophy from the _Wario_ series."

The young witch pouted. With as popular as she was, much to her own surprise, she knew she should have been a Smash Fighter.

"The _Xenoblade_ series' Riki will also be returning."

"Riki will help Shulk once more, for Riki is Heropon!" exclaimed the Nopon.

"And lastly, from my series, we will see the return of Midna, Ghirahim, and Skull Kid. The Moon will also be a new Assist Trophy."

"This is an outrage!" hissed Ghirahim. "I should be by my master's side to kill the hero!"

"Oh boohoo! At least you have your humanoid body!" yelled Midna as she glared at the demon spirit. "Why am I always in this imp form?!"

While Midna and Ghirahim argued, Skull Kid was planning on using the Moon once more to destroy everyone.

"And with that all of the Assist Trophies have been confirmed," announced Link.

"Which means we'll now move on to the Newcomers and much like last time we'll recap from the beginning!" stated Samus. "First up is the Inkling!"

The orange squid girl made her way up to the stage while everyone applauded. "This is going to be fresh!"

"Next, all the way from Sarasaland, is Daisy!" exclaimed Link.

The flower princess cheered as she went up on stage, while Waluigi cried tears of sorrow.

Samus started twitching as she read the next name. "In a fluke, we have, ugh, Ridley as our next Newcomer."

The leader of the Space Pirates smirked as he landed near the rest of the villains. He was enjoying Samus' trembling fear.

"Joining the roster as the second Pokémon Trainer, all the way from the Kanto Region, we have Blue AKA Leaf!" said the Hylian swordsman.

The girls skipped up to the stage and stood by Red, giving him a grin.

"Still surprised to se me here, Red?" questioned Blue, a look of mischief in her eyes.

Red let out a sigh. "Honestly, yes. I always figured I'd be the only human representative from our series."

Blue pouted at that. "Just because you're the main character doesn't mean the rest of us should be ignored, you know?"

The Kanto Champion let out another sigh as he reached up and patted the girl on the head to calm her down.

As the two Pokémon Trainers continued with their one-sided argument, Samus continued with the Newcomer announcements, twitching once more when she saw who was next. "Why I'm I the one announcing this? Dark Samus of all people is now on the roster!"

The fake bounty hunter floated up to join the other villains. Much like Ridley, she was enjoying Samus' misery.

Link went to announce the next fighter. "All the way from Ylisse is the esteemed Exalt and son of Marth…"

"Seriously, Link? Again?" questioned Marth giving his friend a deadpan look once more. Next to him was Lucina, looking excited.

And once more Link returned the deadpan look with a grin. "What are friends for but to mess with each other? Please welcome Chrom!"

As the blue-haired man made his way to stand with Marth and Lucina, his family in the crowd, Caeda, Sumia, Lissa, and Cynthia, cheered for his inclusion. Cynthia even made a large banner that said "Congratulations, Daddy!" much to Chrom's amusement and Lucina's embarrassment.

"Coming from Crocodile Isle we have the leader of the Kremling Krew, King K. Rool!" exclaimed the blonde bounty hunter.

"Hahahaha! As I said last time, I look forward to crushing you Kongs!" exclaimed K. Rool as he stood with the villains.

While Donkey Kong and Diddy glared at their archenemy, Link continued on. "All the way from Smashville we have Isabelle!"

"Yay!" exclaimed the puppy as she ran to stand next to Villager, her tail wagging happily. "Let's work together, Mayor!"

Villager gave her a smile before patting her on the head, making her tail wag even more.

"And lastly for the Nintendo Newcomers we have Incineroar!" stated Samus.

The large red and black feline let out a roar as he jumped onto the stage and made a few wrestler poses now that he had an audience.

"That just leaves the guest Smash Fighters," said Link. "First up we have Ken Masters."

The blond martial artist made his way to stand next to Ryu, the two shaking hands.

"Good to see you, my friend," said Ryu.

"Same here, buddy. I'm glad to get in on this. Can't let you have all of the fun after all," replied Ken with a laugh. He then turned to Little Mac and Incineroar, who had come to join them. "I'm also looking forward to fighting you two as well."

"I've gotten a lot stronger since Ryu joined, Ken. So don't think I'll be an easy opponent," said Mac, a look of determination in his eyes as he accepted Ken's challenge.

Ken let out a laugh as he fist bumped with Mac. "I would hope not!"

Incineroar let out a growl, but the look in his eye said he too was looking forward to the challenge.

"By the way, Ken. Is there a reason Chun-Li has been glaring at you since you got here?" asked Mac.

Ken refused to turn around and meet her eyes. "Ah, I'll explain later…after Ryu calms her down."

Ryu could only raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"And lastly," announced Link, getting everyone's attention. "We have the legendary vampire hunters Simon Belmont and Richter Belmont!"

The two members of the Belmont Clan stood up on the stage. While Simon took the applause and cheers in stride, Richter beamed at the praise and waved to the crowd in return. In the crowd though…

"Trevor, why was I not informed that we have grandchildren?" questioned a woman with light orange hair and wearing blue robes.

The scar-faced man let out a sigh before giving his wife a look. "You do know they're not really our grandchildren, right, Sypha?"

Sypha gave off a pout while next to them Alucard let out a laugh.

"I believe the same could be said for Marth, Chrom, and Lucina. Chrom and Lucina are Marth's far off descendants, yet Chrom is still treated as Marth's son and Lucina his granddaughter. What is stopping you two from doing the same with Simon and Richter?"

Trevor gave the smirking dhampir a harsh glare, while Sypha's eyes sparkled with excitement and motherly love. Alucard could only chuckle to himself as Sypha tried to convince Trevor to meet their "son" and "grandson".

Back up on the stage, Link and Samus were about to close out ceremony.

"And that's it for all of the new Smash Fighters, barring any DLC Smash Fighters that get announced in the future!" stated Link.

"But before we go, much like last time we will be giving out an award for favorite interviewee. And this time the winner is Linkle!" exclaimed Samus.

Next to her Link had a blank look as his little sister excitedly came up on stage to accept her award.

"Yay! Look, Niichan! I won!" squeaked out the younger girl as she showed Link the award.

"That's…nice, Linkle," replied Link as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Link, be nice to her," said Zelda in a warning tone.

Link let out a sigh before patting his little sister on the head, earning a beaming smile from the girl.

"And with that the ceremony is over! We like to thank everyone for coming to participate and showing your support for the Newcomers," said Samus.

Link then continued. "Which leaves just one last message…"

 **SEE YOU AT THE ULTIMATE SMASH!**

 **-:-**

 **And the final main chapter is finished. I'm a little disappointed in myself because I was hoping to end it on one hundred chapters, but many factors prevented that. Regardless, I hope you all still enjoyed this and I apologize to those who made requests that I was unable to fulfill on here in time.**

 **And yes, Linkle was the most popular interview this time around. It was a very close race too.**


	78. DLC Reveal Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day at the Smash Mansion. So much so that Viridi was once again in the gardens taking care of all of the plants.

"Here you go, babies! Nice fresh water for everyone!" exclaimed the chibi goddess as she watered the plants and flowers. She giggled when she could feel the happiness radiating off the plant life.

"Viridi!" called out the familiar voice of Pit, making Viridi scowl and blush at the same time.

"What do you want, Pit?!" demanded the blonde as she turned to the angel. Her eyes then widened when she noticed what Pit was carrying. "Pit…why do you have that?"

Of all the things she didn't expect to see today, Pit carrying a Piranha Plant was near the top. The Mushroom Kingdom resident gave off a grin as Pit handed Viridi an envelope.

"I found him on the doorstep with that envelope," explained the angel. "Apparently he's going to be joining the roster."

Viridi read over the invitation while Pit set the Piranha Plant on the ground. Getting over her initial shock, Viridi could only do one thing.

"Aw! You're just so cute!" exclaimed the girl as she hugged the Piranha Plant. He let out a purr of happiness at the attention he was getting.

"Um, Viridi? Are you sure that's a good idea?" questioned Pit, worried about his friend. "I mean, don't Piranha Plants work for Bowser?"

"Too bad!" replied Viridi with a huff. "This one is mine now and I'm going to take care of him and raise him up to be really strong! I'm going to name him Izzy!"

Pit raised an eyebrow at the name, while "Izzy" seemed to be happy at the new name.

"Izzy?"

"You have a problem with that name, Pit?" questioned Viridi, giving the boy a glare.

Pit merely waved his hands in defense. "N-No! I think it's a great name!"

"Good!" said Viridi. She then turned to Izzy with a smile. "Come on, Izzy! Let's see if we can find you something to eat."

At the thought of food, Izzy panted with his tongue out. Viridi could only giggle as she carried Izzy off to the kitchen, leaving behind a very confused Pit.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **Upon seeing the Piranha Plant reveal, most people (mainly Waluigi fans) were upset. I on the other hand laughed my ass off. Piranha Plant is definitely a character I am looking forward to simply because of how far out there of an idea he really is. And he works as a Smash Fighter too because unlike other generic enemy characters, like Goombas and Waddle Dees, there are plenty of Piranha Plant subspecies that you can use to create a moveset. Hell, he even summons Petey Piranha as his Final Smash.**

 **And if anyone is wondering, Izzy is the name of the Piranha Plant from the Play Nintendo YouTube channel.**


	79. DLC Reveal Chapter 2

The roar of a motorcycle cut through the air as it zoomed down the road, its rider carrying a large money sack over his shoulder.

"Wahahaha! I'm-a the best!" exclaimed Wario, a greedy grin upon his face. He soon pulled up to his little abode and headed inside to count his newfound loot. "Let's-a see what we-a got!"

Unbeknownst to Wario, he was being watched.

"Got him in my sights," said the individual with a smirk.

"Just be careful. We still don't know how we can use our powers in the outside world," replied a feminine voice through the earpiece. "I'd rather see you come back in one piece."

"I love you too, Queen."

"S-Stop it. We're on a job right now!" squeaked out Queen, causing the male's smirk to widen.

"Can you two stop being all lovey-dovey for once? I don't need to see that!" exclaimed the voice of a young girl, younger than Queen.

The male then became serious. "Oracle, anything I need to know about the target?"

"Aside from being really greedy and really smelly, he's actually incredibly strong physically despite his appearance! Try to attack from afar!"

"Got it."

In all honesty, he wasn't worried. Compared to the others they've stolen from, Wario was going to be a cakewalk. Especially since they weren't dealing with a Shadow this time. Which was why he walked right in.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed both Queen and Oracle, not believing that their leader was being this careless.

"Hey!" spoke the male, gaining Wario's attention.

"Wah!" yelped the garlic lover with a jump. Turning around, he faced a masked man and narrowed his eyes right at him. "Who are-a you and what are-a you doing in-a my house?!"

The man gave off a smirk. "The name's Joker and I'm here to take all of your treasure."

Wario glared hatefully at Joker. "No one is-a touching my treasure!"

Before the villain could charge after the thief, Joker spoke only one word.

"Freidyne."

The next thing Wario knew was that he was hit with blue energy. What surprised Wario was that it actually hurt! Most enemy attacks were usually beneficial to him, such as turning him into Fire Wario or Electric Wario!

"Waaaaaaah!" yelled Wario before falling flat on his back, twitching in defeat.

With Wario out of the way, Joker merely waltzed up to the treasure, whistling as he did so, and started to pack up all of the treasure into a bag.

"You really need to stop doing things like that, Joker!" exclaimed Queen, not sounding happy. "What if he was immune to Nuclear?!"

"Nuclear doesn't exist where he's from, Queen," replied Joker, still packing up the treasure. "Now if I had used Fire, Ice, or Electric, then I would be in trouble. So it all worked out in the end."

"That's not the point!"

Finishing up, Joker slung the full bag over his shoulder. "Tell you what, Queen. How about I make it up to you? I'll take you to see that new yakuza movie you've wanted to see. We can even make out in the dark if you want."

"J-Joker! D-Don't say things like that!" squeaked Queen. Joker smirked, knowing that she was blushing brightly right now.

"Ugh, why do you two have to be this way?" questioned Oracle in a tone of disgust.

"You'll need to get used to it, Oracle. Especially since Queen might be your sister-in-law one day," replied Joker. He started counting in his head.

"Eh?!"

Ten seconds. Last time it took Queen fifteen seconds for her brain to process Joker's words about marriage. Just one of the many reasons Joker loved Queen so much. It was easy to get her flustered.

"I think you broke her, Joker," said Oracle as she watched Queen try to reboot her brain. "Anyway, what's next on the agenda?"

"Well seeing as we're here," started Joker as he left Wario's house. As he walked through the shadows of the night he held up an envelope with a certain symbol on it. "I think we should check out this Smash Mansion. We might even meet some new allies."

"Will they even want to be friends with a bunch of thieves?"

"Considering we only go after evil people, I think we'll be safe."

"You better be right, Joker."

"When have I ever been wrong?"

Joker didn't need to see her to know that his little sister was pouting. He'd but her a new video game to make it up to her.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

… **I almost passed out from the hype. If there was one character NO ONE expected, it was Joker. Hell, I never thought** _ **Persona**_ **would ever get representation in Smash (mostly because of Mara) and if by some chance it did I always figured it'd be Narukami since** _ **Persona 4**_ **seemed to be the most popular one of the series. Regardless, I am so psyched to play as Ren in Smash when he gets released.**


End file.
